Holiday Set
by JuCaos
Summary: This is my set of Holiday stories that is involved in series called Curse Trilogy. First is Thanksgiving, Second is Christmas and third is New years.
1. Thanks Giving

I do not own KHR.

* * *

Happy thanks giving. One-shot, might be long though :P

Reborn: Can't wait to see Tsuna's face!

Tsuna: What are you planning now Reborn...

Reborn: Nothing, so shut up Dame-Tsuna and play along! -whacks him with ten-ton Leon Hammer-

Me: Okay... *Cue sweat-drops* Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_In Italy_

_Year 20XX_

"Reborn? What are you doing with the bazooka in your hand?" a wary voice asked from behind the door as it was decked with turkey feathers. Yes, I said turkey feathers. In fact, the whole place is decked with Thanksgiving decorations! And today is Thanksgiving so specific brunette had to ask his own tor- no, tutor about purple bazooka in a teenager's hand.

Wait, why are they celebrating Thanksgiving in first place? They are not even in America! Well. Here's the reason.

_Reborn wants to. He gets what he wants because he is trigger-happy if not provided his own way._

"What do you mean, Dame-Tsuna? I'm just merely preventing time traveling on this fine holiday!" Reborn's voice replied, sounding little more deeper as he was still growing up. There were times that this specific male would hit growth spurts and sometimes stop growing for a while. It still baffled Tsuna and Verde to this day because one: Who've heard of fast-growing male that stop growing out of nowhere? Well Reborn still kill the ones that think he's weak, except for respected people that haven't met him recently, thanks to Tsuna's pleading.

"O-okay.. Thanks though for helping out with the paper-works Reborn. I like to try the holiday too, I think," the voice replied as the brunette just smiled warmly at the suit-wearing teenage before him, who is still holding the bazooka in his hand. Reborn just smirked as he tipped his favorite fedora hat back, exposing his onyx-black eyes that is holding amusement and pure evil. Tsuna didn't like the look of it, then sighed.

"We're going Vongola-themed Thanksgiving. Primo celebrated with huge feast on this day as well. For what reasons, I do not know so we're basically embracing old and new traditions today, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said sweetly as Tsuna just groaned. He was used to the nickname that he was calling him, in fact, it was more like out of reminder that Reborn was the one that changed the way he is now to this day. "So I don't want you to be stuck in your own pitiful-" "It's not pitiful, Reborn!" "-office and I want you to enjoy today as well. Think of it as a day off from doing such a evil work in here."

Tsuna just chuckled as his brown defying hair shakes a bit. He never like reading papers and signing them. Mostly, it was damages from his own guardians all over the world, making him freak out.

**_Every. _**

**_Single. _**

**_Time._**

"I just don't understand why Kyoya and Mukuro keep fighting each other when I told them not to do so when on missions..." Tsuna sighed pitifully as he had to signed the most of Sicily's remodeling orders himself. If they keep it up at this rate, Vongola Mansion would be that last one standing, not that they care about it.

"Oh? You got on good page to call him Kyoya?" Reborn asked surprised as Tsuna makes a face at him, standing up. In fact, he had to earn the right to call him by his first name in series of fights and head-butting a while ago. That was out in the country where no one was around, even Reborn. They only just said that they were patrolling Italy that day.

Tsuna shivered at the memories of fighting his Cloud Guardian, whom enjoyed fighting him to no limits.

"More or less. Let's go greet the others and eat Thanksgiving dinner yes?" Tsuna answered as he moves over to the door and Reborn's smirk grew wider. Tsuna had that nagging feeling that is run like hell and he was about to follow it, until a bullet hit the door by his head. Tsuna sighed, wondering what Reborn wants this time.

"Sure, but you won't be joining us until supper, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said cheerfully as he aimed the bazooka as Tsuna paled at the aim. It was directed at him. Tsuna began to say something as Reborn just said the last part.

_"Caiossu, Dame-Tsuna. Have fun in the past four-hundred years ago! We'll see you in six hours!" _

The bazooka went off as Tsuna was caught into the midst of trouble. Again.

* * *

_Sicily, Italy_

_Y. 16XX_

A large pink cloud appeared out of nowhere in the middle of Vongola's garden. The small brunette boy comes out, falling into the white rose bush as Tsuna was having the major headache. In fact, it was painful enough that he rubs his forehead with his small hand.

_Wait. Small?_

Tsuna looks at his hand then saw the size of five-years-old hand as he paled. He suddenly remembered what Reborn said before he was thrown in the time-traveling situation, again.

_"Caiossu, Dame-Tsuna. Have fun in the past four-hundred years ago! We'll see you in six hours!"_

That made Tsuna face-palms himself, then winces as it only brought him even more pain to his headache. But Tsuna could tell it was going away as he looks around the garden as he slowly maneuver while only getting the minimal cuts from the rose thorns. He could tell that he was at Vongola base by looking at the garden area, which is similar to his own back in the future. He knew he had to make a story up since he can't tell anyone here that he was from the future. He figured that he could say that he was a orphan that got lost and somehow managed to end up in the garden.

Well, that was very plausible since he was wearing a little too large shirt as he was only wearing small boxers that only fits him. He looks behind and saw that his pants was torn beyond recognizable. Tsuna whimpers softly as he kneels in despair As much as he want to get out of this era, he knew that his time here would be longer, thanks to Reborn's statement.

Five hours and fifty-five minutes left. That made Tsuna groan softly, which alerted one raven-haired male in the garden that was tending to light-blue roses. The male looks up as he was wearing Japanese clothing hat on his head as he saw the brunette boy by the white roses, all cutted up as if he could be running from something.

Never mind that, how did the boy get in this place in first place?

The male approached the boy carefully as Tsuna whimpers softly, not alerted to the other's presence. The male blinks, seeing Giotto's trademark hairstyle, even though it was brown. He moves closer with a warm smile on his face.

"Konnichiwa," the male said as the brunette's head snaps toward to the male, his eyes big and wide with worry as the face was so damned similar to his blonde friend! Now the male was wondering if Giotto ever got a woman impregnated few years ago. There were a chance though, but this boy looks like Japanese origin.

"K-konnichiwa," Tsuna replied, quickly recognizing the male. It was the 1st's Generation Rain Guardian, Ugestu Asari! Asari just smiled warmly at the boy who seemed to understand Japanese. He decided to speak in Japanese with him as he sets the cutter on the nearby bench, wanting to gets close to cute stammering boy.

"My name is Ugestu Asari! What's yours, kid?" Asari asked as he was barely a foot away from Tsuna, who blinks at his introduction. It was just like Yamato to do that, introducing himself to anyone if he could. Tsuna's hand wavered a bit then sighed, shivering a bit as he was slightly cold.

"M-my n-name is S-Sawa-d-da T-Tsunayosh-shi.." Tsuna answered Asari who blushed lightly at his stammering. He glomped the poor boy then picked him up, feeling the boy's coldness. In fact, he noticed the shirt he was wearing was bit too big for him.

"Tsuna-kun, how did you get in here?" Asari asked as the boy actually melted into other's warmth, clinging to him as he shuddered. Tsuna blinks then looks at the male then warmly smiled at him as Asari was taken back by the similar warmth that he could get from Giotto himself. He took a while trying to piece his sentence together for the answer. Asari, however, decided to take him inside so he could get warm and wear comfortable clothing.

"I-I w-was trying t-to g-get away f-from the b-bullies at the or-orphanage..." Tsuna answered softly, his eyes saddened by the thoughts of being bullied. He was half-lying, half-telling the truth, which was the only way around the Hyper Intuition itself. Asari stopped walking as his grin held feral promise about something. Tsuna blinks then smiled warmly at him, making the other think he was used to it and sighed. He changed his path from taking the boy to his room to taking him to his dear friend.

"Okay. I guess I should bring you to him," Asari said cheerfully as Tsuna blinks in surprise though he knew that other might take him to Giotto.

His ancestor himself. Man, what was Reborn's idea of fun with this anyway? Time goes so slow around here because he only had five hours and fifteen minutes left in this time. Tsuna was in deep thought that he didn't noticed that Asari was knocking on the door that only leads to one's office. Tsuna was brought back tot he world with a jolt of cursing from inside the room before them. He took a glance to see pink-haired male yelling at the blonde, who seemed to tired about something.

"The fucking hell?! Why do you want to hold a grand feast today! We can't afford to take a break here!" the pinkette said in Italian as Asari just grins warmly as Giotto barely greeted the newcomers with a glance. Tsuna however understood Italian himself thanks to torture sessions with Reborn and Mukuro.

_Wait. Newcomers? In plural?_

Giotto took a double take as his fastened onto the brunette boy in Asari's arm. The man before, however, was ready to shoot his dear friend in the head when he looked toward to the newcomer. Tsuna felt that he was being singled out then whimpered, making Asari laugh.

"G, be nice now! It would be nice to have a break with everyone here!" Asari said cheerfully back in Italian as Tsuna blinks. In fact, he figured this must be their first feast today. He had to make it happen it seems.

"Asari. What with the brat in your fucking arms?" G asked darkly as Tsuna gulped, feeling that G wasn't happy to see him there. Giotto blinks as his cheeks turn light pink. Tsuna was being so darn cute when he acts like that, clinging to other male as he sighed. Oh, how much he wants to be in Asari's shoes now.

"Ah! This boy here is Sawada Tsunayoshi! He's Japanese!" Asari said in Japanese, introducing the boy to the other as he bows his head, toward to them.

"Konnichiwa," Tsuna said as he listens to Asari greeting them to him.

"The one with blonde hair is Giotto and the pink one-" "I'm NOT pink-haired!" "is G. There are others, but you will get to see them later on, I think."

Giotto just laughed at Asari calling G pink as Tsuna blushes lightly, the color suiting his shyness well. Giotto stands up as Asari sets the boy down as the other noticed that he wasn't wearing pants and bleeding cuts on his body.

"Asari! Why didn't you take the boy to Knuckle! He's wounded," Giotto said worriedly as G just shuts up, wondering how did the boy gets it from. Tsuna clings to Asari's leg lightly, making his pain flared back up as he winced in pain. Asari frown then looks down at the boy. He didn't noticed the blood. In fact Giotto went over and squats to boy's height, smiling warmly at the other as he spoke in Japanese this time.

"Tsuna, where did you get your wounds from and do you want treatment for them?" he asked Tsuna who blinks then nods slightly at the second part as he answered.

"I-I w-was tr-trying to hide fr-from b-bullies.." Tsuna stammered, making made the males in the room fall hard for him, even G. You just can't say no to his cute face. In fact, he was blushing greatly from the embarrassment of not wearing pants. Giotto holds his hand out to the other male, whose Intuition said that he was an ally, though he couldn't shake the feeling the he was lying, but he felt he was telling the truth. The boy took Giotto's col hand carefully, which brought a statement that he heard often from his mom.

_Colds hands means that they have warm hearts._

Giotto was shocked by the boy's cold hand in his but he knew that warm heart resided in the boy's soul. Tsuna watches Giotto stands up as Asari just laughed then chattered about some kind of feast to G, who retorted back with few curse words. Tsuna blinks then went up to kick G's shin when went back to Giotto's side, narrowly avoiding the death grip of G's. They were shocked by the boy's kicking, but more by the fact that he could understand Italian?

"You understand Italian?" Giotto asked in Italian as the boy looks up then a grin breaks out onto his face, almost like a sun onto him. Tsuna nods then looks at G.

"Uncle, if you're going to curse, curse when there's no kids around. I was told by my mama to kick people like you in the shin to teach a lesson," Tsuna said as G nearly fell over his feet as the boy was talking in Italian. Giotto stayed silent for few seconds then break out in laughter picking the boy up as he elicited 'Hieeeee!' from Tsuna's mouth. Asari was laughing, trying to keep G from getting to the kid by wrapping an arm around the other's shoulder. G, however, was restrained by vice grip of Asari as he stared blankly at the kid. Giotto decided to leave him to Asari, alerting the nearby maid to go ahead with feast plan.

"-And make sure it's soon? Tell the others for me please, Maria?" Giotto asked as the maid just smirked, no doubtlessly was there at the time when the boy kicked the Storm Guardian himself. Giotto went the opposite way of the maid went then went down the hallway, letting the boy looks around with curious eyes. The Mansion hasn't changed that much, even the colors. Tsuna only gave his own a make-over, picking varities of colors that is similar to the flames and used them instead of royal red all over the place. He wasn't paying attention until he felt his ear drums was about to break from one simple sentence!

"Primo, what bring you here to the EXTREME!"

Giotto was taken back by his own Sun yelling, but he wasn't sure of Tsuna, ho was looking at the black-haired priest. The priest took noticed of the similarities between them then dismissed it as chance encounter as he saw the cuts on the boy. He quickly knew what Giotto wants now.

"Set the boy down on the chair there. I'll get him the treatment he needs," Knuckle said seriously as Giotto and Tsuna was thankful of this change, letting Tsuna slip down from Giotto's hold as he moves over t o the chair. Tsuna sits carefully on it, not trying to get his blood on them as the priest just nods.

"Knuckle this is Sawada Tsunayoshi. He's Japanese, but he speaks Italian very well," Giotto introduced Knuckle to the brunette boy as the boy waves a shy one at Knuckle. Knuckle just grins then holds out his hands, covered in Sun flames as the boy holds his wounds out to him. They were shocked by how the boy knew that the flames in Knuckle's hand were harmless.

"Wh-what? I-I have some k-kind of flames of m-my own..." Tsuna answered their question on their faces quite quickly, the stammering gone as Knuckle just grins happily. It just makes it easier for him to do his job as he began to make the cuts go away with a touch of the flames. Giotto however was lost. It would just means that Tsuna might be in mafia, but he wasn't sure. Tsuna knew he just made a slip, but it was harmless one since they knew of flames in this time.

"How long you had your flames?" Giotto asked softly as Tsuna blinks then thinks. He remembered the memories from Grandpa, who is Nono of Vongola, sealing his flames at the age of six. So that means he had to say from birth to keep himself from lying.

"E-ever since I re-remember. Why?" Tsuna said as Knuckle pulled back then grabs a smaller sized pants from his drawers, ones that looks like it could fits the boy just right. Tsuna accept it then puts it on rather quickly, not wanting to expose his legs any more further though the older males was thankful of him doing that. They couldn't understand why this boy could pass for a girl with his legs and face! Damn.

"Well, Primo, I could offer him a shirt, but I don't think I have one that'll fight his body. We're lucky that I kept my three-years old sized pants from long time ago," Knuckle asked in French as Tsuna sighed. This he knew as well. In fact, Reborn just simply decided to make him learn all the languages alongside with the training.

"I don't know. Maybe I have some from my past?" Giotto replied in French, though he got a feeling that Tsuna understand them.

"C-can w-we see?" Tsuna asked in French, completely shocking them to the floor, though Giotto recovered first. Now he was going to asked the boy how much he knows.

"How many languages you know?"  
"Almost all the known ones and some of the lost ones."  
"How do you find time to learn all of them?"  
"I traveled all over, uncle."

That made Giotto groaned at the uncle part then picked the boy up again, letting Knuckle just stay where he is. He knew that Maria would come and get him.

_Four hours and thirty minutes left._

Giotto took the boy as Tsuna checked the nearby time, making sure that he was counting down the time so he could make a safe exit from this era. He had no need shocking them with him disappearing in a poof. Giotto opens his bedroom door carefully as Tsuna was greeted by the sight of warm orange room as well it was bright. Giotto sets the boy on his feet, who quickly ran to nearby wall, wanting to touch to see if rumors of the room used to felted in. Unforgettably it was false (Reborn, don't lie to me next time!) as Giotto just laughed. He knew it looks like felt as Tsuna pouts slightly. Giotto went to his closet and opens it, reaching down as he was pulling out a small-size hoodie with 27 on the front. This was specially ordered for some reasons for him when he was younger and Giotto loved wearing it. It looked like it would fits Tsuna.

"Hey, you can wear this one. It's too small for me," Giotto said warmly at the boy, who seemed to studying him from behind. Giotto blushes slightly, though he could have swore he say the boy's eyes was orange. He blinks as he saw the color chocolate brown again. Tsuna walks up the the male then takes it, then runs into the bathroom that was connected to the room. Giotto sighed, both in relief and sadness.

One: He was happy that Tsuna decided to get dressed in private.

Two: He wants to see his chest.

Such a contradicting thoughts, Giotto. Such a contradiction. Just bravo, I'm even clapping my hands now.

Tsuna however was quick in his dressing up as he was holding onto his holey shirt as the hoodie seemed to bit too big, but Tsuna didn't mind since it was warm. Giotto looks at the shirt then frowns. Tsuna holds it up, not knowing what to do with it.

"Here, let me go see if it can be saved, okay?" Giotto asked as Tsuna nods as he gave out a warm smile, his boy warmed up as his skin turn back to normal color of light tan. Giotto blinks as he realized that the boy must have been cold for a while. He took the shirt then took one of the boy's hands as he leads them out of the room, smell of turkey hitting their nose. Tsuna's stomach rumbled as he looked at the time again.

Four more hours. Better eat or I'll suffer.

Giotto looks at the time then at his hand, which is no longer holding onto Tsuna's hand anymore. He looked down the hall then saw the brown hair going down as Giotto began to run after him.

"Oi! Wait Tsuna! Don't go ahead of me!" Giotto shouted in German as Tsuna laughed cheerfully. Giotto gave the shirt to Maria who was coming to say that she did her duty, but she looked at the shirt while she grins slightly. She knew that the boy was so going to cause trouble with the others now.

Tsuna however knew his way around the base from the future then stopped before the dining room, panting like hell as Giotto was right by him, panting lightly. He wondered how the boy ran like there was a demon after him. Ah well, another question for later. Giotto looks down at Tsuna, who looks up at them. They seemed to be in sync with each other as they nods as Tsuna held fast onto other's hand. Giotto pushes the door open with a delightful cheer in his voice.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Everyone jumped at his voice as Tsuna blinks. He wondered what kind of Thanksgiving he was talking about, though he had a feeling that is was bout giving everyone a break from missions and papers as a thank. The silver-haired male just tcched, being far away from everyone at the table as Knuckle just yelled 'Extreme' at the top of his lungs. Tsuna inches closer to G in cause he curse as Asari just had to hide his smile as Giotto was ready to pull the boy into his laps as he was sitting down at the head of the table.

"God, Knuckle! Why don't you fucking lower the fucking volume a bit?!"

"I believe I told you not to curse in the presence of kids, Uncle G." Tsuna's voice said as he completely shutted everyone up as he aimed a well-aim kick as G's shin, which landed target. Asari breaks out in laughter as Giotto pulled the boy onto his laps, protecting him from G right away as the rest were shocked. B=One-by-one, they began to laugh, clutching their sides, except for the silverette, who just smirks, though he had his handcuff out.

"Whoa, Alaude! He's our guest here today! I'm just making sure that he's fine and okay!" Giotto said, since he was still obvious to the fact that Tsuna looks like him. Alaude narrows his eyes as G smacks his forehead against the table as his hands were busy clutching his shin. They could hear the trademark chuckle breaking up the sounds immedality.

"Nufufufufu, you never told us that you have a son, Primo?" melon-haired said in Old English as Tsuna's eyebrow twitches. Giotto blinks, wondering if Tsuna was going to answer that for them, though he tries to see himself in the boy, which shocked him.

"Melon-head, my parents is Sawada Imeistu and Sawada Nana and I'm from Japan. If you going to accuse Uncle Giotto of being my father, I would kindly show you the pain that Uncle G felt," Tsuna said seriously. Oh god, he never like being compared to Giotto and most of all, he didn't like to be called Giotto's son int he future because he is not his! He is his own great-great-great grandfather and that's that. Alaude was taken back by the boy's fieriness as Asari just laughed. Daemon, however, nearly blew his top by Tsuna calling him Melon-head. Knuckle just grins happily at the boy as Lampo, who was eat, had his moth open. No one, and that's not counting G and Alaude, calls Daemon Melon-head. Tsuna felt that he would have to run then grabs a plateful of food then runs out, laughing.

"Hey, get back here you brat!" Daemon's voice called out after Tsuna, who already finished his meal. He gave the plate to nearby butler since he was running. The butler takes it with a grin as Tsuna laugh like a little devil, running down the hall as Daemon was after him, running after him as Alaude and G was following close by. Giotto decided to stay int he chair as he eats his turkey, wondering on how the boy looks like him. He knew by his Intuition that the boy would be back here when he lose them.

"Hahaha! Who would have known that the boy is fun to be with!" Asari said jovially, making Knuckle say his trademark then run after the others, leaving Lampo, in his seat shocked.

"Lampo are you okay?" Giotto asked as Lampo finally shut his mouth shut then looks at Giotto directly.

"The lord is going to bed. The lord is sleeping. The lord has got to be dreaming this," Lampo said as he left the table, leaving Giotto in mild shock. He figured that Tsuna made impossible happened for him as Lampo walks out the door being opened as Tsuna snuck in, though they could hear roars of yelling and curses from other side of the mansion. Giotto saw the boy as Tsuna went over and took the G's spot, giggling sweetly.

"It'll be a while before they come back here, Uncle Giotto, Uncle Asari," Tsuna explained as his eyes flashed orange a bit, shocking them both again. Tsuna looks at Giotto then shrugs. He knew his eyes would do that without him knowing as he sat down. He looked at the nearby clock as he saw he only have two hours and thirty minutes left.

"Hey, Tsuna-kun. Do you know your eyes turn orange sometimes?" Asari asked carefully as Tsuna nods. He wasn't going to lie about that though he would keep his flames down low. Giotto lets out a deep breath, pinching his nose bridge a bit. Now this could become interesting. He wondered how Daemon would respond to it. He appeared in mist as he glared huffily at Tsuna.

The speak of the devil.

"Hi, Melon-head!" Tsuna said cheerfully as Asari laughed, looking at Daemon's red face. He had his weapon out and pointed at Tsuna, whom eyes narrowed at the sight of it. He stood up on the chair as Giotto stood up rather hastily, seeing the weapon as Asari became serious.

"Brat, suffer a nightmare," Daemon said darkly as Tsuna allowed himself be captured by his illusion. This was old news to him, since he had to keep him mind strong.

"Daemon let him go! He's not to blame for this!" Giotto said angrily as his own guest was captured by illusion. He didn't noticed the boy's eyes was turned orange as Daemon paled at the sight of it. Asari waved his hand in front of Giotto and pointed him to Tsuna as he looks at Tsuna, who was smiling sweetly.

"That was fun, but not as bad as before... Ah well. Can you give me a harder one, Melon-Pineapple?" Tsuna asked in French, making the teal-hair male pissed off then gave him his strongest one. Tsuna was capture again as G, Knuckle and Alaude chose that time to barges in. Giotto just stared at the boy's eyes, which held warmth and happiness for everyone, though protectiveness was visible in them. Alaude was by Giotto, his eyes studying the boy;s face and eyes, thought the eyes attracted him the most.

"Ah, that was bit harder this time. Thank you Apple-Oji, but I'm sorry to put you in this one..." Tsuna said with an unique smiled as his demeanor changed, his hand holding indigo flames. He just used his Sky's Harmony to get the Mist he wants. He had been counting down the time he had left and used it to knock everyone out. They were casted into powerful illusion of Daemon and G going a ballroom dance together with Aluade and Asari. Asari and Alaude being the male of course as the other two were in frilly dress. Tsuna just smiled as Giotto began to clutch his sides in laughter as Asari did the same, falling off of his seat. G and Daemon were purely shocked then began to curse loudly trying to dispel the illusion as Knuckle screamed.

'WHY ARE YOU DANCING WITH EACH OTHER NOW!"

Alaude just chuckled, since his dance partner with Daemon, blushing cute Daemon as G was the same. Man that kid had to give him the best memories ever this way as Giotto knew this could be the best blackmail if he could ever get the record of it!

Tsuna however only have an hour left. He left the room quietly as he went up to Giotto's room, pulling out black slacks from his dresser and white shirt from the closet and went out to the garden. He gets undressed and dressed into Giotto's clothes, folding up his smaller clothes and setting on the bench. He had pen and paper with him. He wrote something down and sets it on the top of it. He grabbed the shoes and socks from the rose bush and smiled, counting down. He knew his illusions will go away when he disappeared.

_Five,_

_Four,_

_Three,_

_Two,_

_One._

"Hey, Giotto. Let's meet again," Tsuna said in Japanese, smiling as he disappeared in pink smoke.

* * *

_Back to the future_

Tsuna landed in his office as he was fully grown again, finally fitting Giotto's clothing better than ever. He sighed then put on his socks and shoes then went down carefully, making sure no kind of paradox had happened. He could heard Hayato's screaming at someone about him as he sighed. he walked down the stairs as he grabs the gun from nearby maid, who somehow guessed he wants it. The yelling gets louder and louder as he neared the common room.

"Caiossu, Tsuna. How was your trip?" Reborn's voice said as Tsuna pulled the trigger a few times, narrowly missing Reborn's head as they landed into the fireplace. He was lucky that everyone was in the seat and off the side. Tsuna glared at Reborn as he managed to button up his shirt with one hand.

"Next time, tell me if I'm going to be a five-years old kid. That was troublesome, Reborn," Tsuna said as Reborn just smirked. He knew what he was talking about then stops as Tsuna just grinned. "So next year? I wanna bring Mukuro with me."

"Kufufufufu, something got to happened if you're like that," Mukuro said as Tsuna just grins darkly at him. Oh that was a sight they were happy for because it just means they were not his prey. Yet.

"Oya, oya. You'll love Daemon after all." Was all Tsuna said before Hayato breaks down crying and everyone rushing over to hug their dear missing boss.

* * *

_Past_

Giotto was looking for the boy alongside with everyone as he emerged into the rose garden. He saw the clothes then ran over to it. He saw the note just grinned. He picked the clothes up then yelled that he's gone toward tot he house, though he putted the note in his pocket. He was grinning slightly as everyone ran out to meet him and groaned loudly at the sight of boy's clothing in Giotto's hand, though they were wondering why Giotto seemed pleased about something.

_Maybe. Just maybe. _

Was all he thought to himself.

* * *

OMG. This took me four hours.

*Rolls in blankets and smell of turkey*

Have a great Thanksgiving if you're in USA!

This is purely OOC'ed by the way so no correcting on that.

Though grammar be fixed.

Here what Tsuna wrote!

* * *

The note said:

_Uncle Giotto,_

_I like to come back next year to celebrate Thanksgiving with you again. _

_I'll give you blackmail you want from that illusion, though you might want to let me bring a friend along._

_Maybe. Just maybe, I might drop by for Christmas..._

_Sayonara,_

_Tsuna_

* * *

Caoi, Caoi!


	2. Christmas

_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR_

_Rating: T for cussing of G's_

* * *

"Hey Reborn," a brunette said as he sat behind his desk, wistfully spinning his ink pen with his fingers as he finally had no paper works. He looked at the stack of signed papers and grinned slightly, the last one he signed was about Reborn being in charge while he had a 'mission' to do. There was a about sixteen-years old fedora-wearing male before his desk, drinking his dear coffee as the boy was alerted to the name. His black eyes stared into the brunette's eyes, noting the glee in it.

"What is it, Dame-Tsuna? Don't tell me that you have another idea of what to do tomorrow for Christmas Eve," Reborn said it all with baritone voice, smirk gracing his lips. The brunette just grins brightly at him then pulled that last paper he signed. Reborn took the paper that was held out to him and read it. Tsuna pulls out his gloves and quickly pulled them on as he went into his Hyper mode, narrowing missing few bullets as well catching some. Reborn was holding out a green gun, pointing at the space where Tsuna's head was at. Tsuna looks behind him and makes a face. That just adds another bullet-ridden bookcase to Reborn.

"Where the fucking hell you're going? I believe I have a right to know?" Reborn said darkly as sadist gleams flashes through his eyes before tipping his hat down, his dear gun turning into chameleon as it hopped onto the brim of the hat. Tsuna just sighed then sat upright, letting Reborn have the paper. That was a spare since the real one was on the stack.

"Well... I had to visit my family in private. I only want to taste the normalcy for one or two days this time, Reborn and put that damned sniper rifle down, Colonnello. I don't get why you guys like shooting at me in my own office?" Tsuna explained as he could sense another intruder in his office, almost outside. He looks toward to the window as the sky was dark, nearing to it's midnight peak. Tsuna just grinned as he managed to get Bonivo Familiga to make him his own time-travel gun, this time he could adjust the time on how long he would be gone.

"Kora! I heard that you're going to leave? Then who is going to keep track of your destructive guardians?" Said a blonde teenager as he crashed through the window. Tsuna just sighed and decided to repair it later on.

Or make Reborn sign the papers. He glanced at the clock and pulled out his black gun. He checked the chamber, seeing pink bullet in it as he adjusted the time to be gone for about thirty-six hours. He shifted his feet as plastic bag crinkled, alerting Reborn to Tsuna's movement.

"And where did you get your gun from?" Reborn said as he was raking over Tsuna's body with a glare, barely making Tsuna shiver. Tsuna just grinned then grabs the plastic bag with his free hand as he kept his gun in right hand.

"Of course! How can I leave you two in charge of my Familiga without telling you where I'm going, yes? Well, to answer Reborn, This is from Bonivo Familiga and I will be back about noon on Christmas! Ciao!" Tsuna said as Reborn barely managed to recover from his shock about Bonivo weapon as Tsuna just quickly pulled the trigger, aiming at his head as his face was graced by feigned innocence disappeared in pink smoke as Colonnello and Reborn just went dark, their Killer Intent leaking as Reborn finally realized.

He had to sign any papers while he's gone.

"DAME-TSUNA!" Reborn shouted as Colonnello just grinned, clearly knowing what Reborn just thought. The bell tolled, signaling the new day for them both to be in the head position for Tsuna. The silver-haired male runs in to see Reborn pulling the trigger few times at the intruder, making Gokudera run around the mansion in fear. He wondered where did his dear boss go because he was the only one that could soothe the pissed off hitman. Little did he know, his boss was an imp.

A very dangerous imp that only went back into the past for fun and relaxation.

* * *

Four hundred years in past

Tsuna sat upright after he waited for few guards to pass by, his presence hidden. He was in the rose garden as last time during Thanksgiving, though he had landed behind the hedges by the white rose bushes. He had gotten dressed before the patrol had comes by, suited into kids clothing that was normal in the era.

Did I say kid? Oh yeah, just as last time, Tsuna turned into a kid, rendering his adult clothes useless. He had to depended on the ones that he met for kids clothes so he could be properly dressed at last. Well, that day was something, that he had to say. He wondered how certain illusionist fared after that day. Not too well he hoped. He packs his adult clothes into the bag and hides it in the bushes, making sure that no one would see it. He would need it again when he goes back to future. Tsuna quickly slips from the rose garden, running in the dark as he lets his feet lead him to his dear location. He had to get to that room before he could actually start his dear little kid act. He slips up the stairs, thankful for midnight starting mark. He only needed to be back to his future at noon to rejoice Christmas, but now he had to mess up few minds when he is in this place. He turned so many corners, not even caring that he looked lost. He stopped before the door with golden handle on it as he could see a soft glow of candle light from beneath the door. He reaches up and opens it softly, not attracting any sounds at all. He peeked inside, see a blonde scrambling to get the papers signed before he fall asleep. He seemed to be lost in his own world that Tsuna somehow manged to shut the door and stands before the desk. He watches the blonde signed some more papers for about thirty minutes before he decided to snap him out of the trance.

"Uncle Giotto, aren't you supposed to be alert to your own surrounding?"

That got the blonde shrieked a girly one, making Tsuna wince. He now knew where he going his own famous shriek from. The blonde clutched at his heart, panting as his blue eyes took in the brunette before his desk. He could hear his guardians running to his office as brunette just grins at him. Giotto just smiled then pulled the boy from over the desk, his heart slowing down, though jump-started again as the door flew off of its handle and nearly destroyed his window.

"What the fucking hell it's going on!" a certain pink-haired male said as he barged in, gun out. Tsuna just sighed lightly, clinging to Giotto as he just clicks his tongue.

"Uncle Pinkie, why are you still cursing around children?!" Tsuna said as everyone just pushed their way in to see if that specific voice is actually here. Giotto just groaned as he sat back into the chair, letting Tsuna scrambled on his laps and sat happily on it. He didn't expect the boy to remember, though he was glad he did. The platinum blonde approached the desk, handcuff out as Tsuna just show his dear kicked puppy eyes at the blonde before them.

"Uncle Alaude... What did I do to deserve this?" Tsuna said began to tear up as Alaude just puts his handcuff away slowly, stepping back as certain person came up, tick mark on his forehead. Alaude didn't expect to fall for the boy's kicked puppy eyes that fast, and yet, Tsuna seemed to make it happened. He had to do it a few times to make Hibari and sometimes Reborn to do him a favor since he was still the smallest of all of his guardians, even Chrome is bit taller than him. What happened to his growth stunt anyway?

"You.. LITTLE BRAT! HOW DARE YOU TO USE ME IN YOUR DAMNED ILLUSIONS!" Daemon roared as Tsuna just grins then ran out of the room, side-stepping any guardians that tried to catch him in process. Alaude quickly ran after him, seeing that brunette was already at the end of the hallway.

"What... How..." Lampo said as he watches the kid disappeared as he was looking outside as well. Now Lampo is going to be scarred by second appearance of mischievous impish brunette for long, long time. Giotto just blinks then stood up, going out to the hallway as he lets out a bright smile. Now his dear life can take a interesting time again!

"Wait, Tsuna! Come back here!" Giotto shouted as he began to ran, Alaude gone as Lampo as clutching at his head. The other four was rooted to their spot, staring at each other.

"That brat.." G began to say as Asari just began to laugh happily. The whole mansion began to move with upbeat energy, hearing some oddly familiar laughter somewhere as the maids just tittered with happiness as the butlers just side-stepped out of the way of running group as they had wide grin on their mouth. Tsuna just ran around, maneuvering Giotto, Alaude and Daemon around the place as if he already knew where to go to now as he erupted into the main hall, laughing gleefully. He saw some maids setting down the ornaments on the floor and backs off, Tsuna stopping before it as he opens it.

"Daemon! Don't kill Tsuna!" Giotto shouted as Daemon erupted into the room, seeing the Tsuna was pulling out some light as he was front of the tall fir tree. He stuttered to stop as the maids was helping him unwind the lights. Tsuna just frowns lightly at this then smiled brightly at the nearby maids, making them squeals with glee.

"What... Is going on?" Daemon asked as Tsuna just gave a horrific look to Daemon. Tsuna began to whimpers as he sets the light down then stand before the tree, crawling underneath it as he started to climb the tree from inside. Sure he would get scratches from this, but he didn't mind because Alaude and Giotto came in when he reaches mid-way. The other that was left behind except for Lampo and Knuckle. Lampo just fainted in the office and Knuckle was stuck taking care of the teen brat.

"Eh? Why's there a tree in here?" G asked as Giotto just whacks his friend's head for once, sighing lightly. Giotto seemed to know what is going on with the ornaments at the moment. Alaude just smirks, watching Tsuna clambers up a bit then stop, the tree barely shaking.

"Little Chick, what are you doing up there for?" Alaude asked loudly as Tsuna just pops his head out, wide-ass grin sitting on his lips. Giotto nearly had a heart attack at the moment as G was just shocked. Daemon nearly stumbled over his feet as Asari just laughed joyfully.

"Now, now! Tsuna, come back down here before you get hurt!" Asari yelled as Tsuna just gets into expert position as the maids just looks up at him, worried. But the worries on their faces faded as Tsuna just waves a hands for something.

"Oh, young master want some lights! Let's toss it up to him!" The leader of maids said with cheer in it, clapping her hands as she jumps up and down as the other just giggles, grabbing a knotted end up to Tsuna. He just grabs it from the air and settled back into the tree, unknotting the end then pops back out, needles sticking out of his bushy brown hair as Tsuna clamber to the top. The maids just yanks down some loose length, humming a cheery yules as Giotto just gaped at his little look-alike climbing like a crazy person. Tsuna tied the end to the top as he giggles.

"Missy-chan! You can start now!" Tsuna yelled as the maids just laughed then runs around the tree, letting the light bulbs leaves their hands as Tsuna watches the lights being put on by simple actions. Giotto just groaned. His poor heart cannot take it anymore. So he puts on the gloves and goes into HDWM and propelled himself up into the air, moving toward to Tsuna. Tsuna just watches Giotto comes near then pops back into the tree, laughing being heard from it. Giotto just stops, wondering where the boy goes as Alaude and Daemon just moves closer, trying to find him.

"Christmas!~ Christmas!~ Time for joy and cheer!" Tsuna's sing-song voice said from the tree, G's and Daemon's faces were filled with shock and terrors. It seemed that they forgot about Christmas. G just ran out of the room, yelling about going out to town for some quick shopping as Daemon just disappeared, his face sickly pale as Alaude just hnn'ed, hating the fact that the tree wont show much movement. Next time, he's deciding the tree. And he'll make sure it would betray a single movement if anyone was in there.

"Tsuna, come out, please? I don't want to see you fall," Giotto pleaded, still in the air as he started using soft flames, trying not to make the room hotter as the maids just tittered among themselves. They had rolled some ornaments underneath the tree and a small hand snatches then up. Tsuna had made illusions, realistic ones as they were moving quickly and fast, decorating the tree as Giotto and Alaude was lost on how the heck the boy moved so fast.

"Mah, Mah! Tsuna, how did you make your illusions to be real?" Asari said as Giotto nearly fell out of the sky, litterely as Alaude just looks under the tree, seeing three brunette heads grinning and staring at him with mischievousness looks on them.

"Little Chick. Come out or I'll hand cuff you to death~," Alaude said, predatory grin on his lips. Giotto just lands beside him and saw what Alaude saw. The trio just laughed as Asari joined them. They then saw the heads pops back into the tree, rustling the tree up a bit as they pulled back to watch it shake. Giotto just watches the movement with his eyes, trying to discern where the real one go as the other did the same. Giotto locked on one spot that didn't moved and thought that Tsuna must be there.

"Tsuna, come out or I will get you myself!~" Giotto said cheerfully, his amber eyes showing glint of mischievousness. Alaude looks at Giotto and wondered how did he find him as Asari just laughed, putting both of his hand behind his head. There was a soft giggle from the tree and the tree suddenly stopped. Giotto just propelled himself up to the level with the boy are and reaches into the tree and grabbed the waist from behind.

"Aww! You found me, Uncle Giotto " Tsuna said sadly, letting himself be pulled out of the tree since it was finished of being decorated as the maid just throws up a star. Tsuna just catches it out of nowhere and giggles. "But, up, up! We gotta put on a star!" Tsuna added cheerfully, making Giotto laugh alongside with everyone in the room, spare for Alaude who just smirked. Giotto lifted them up slowly, enjoying the view from below as Tsuna just giggles. Sure he could fly, but he didn't want to burn his hands since he didn't have his gloves with him this time. Giotto maneuvered them closer to the top as Tsuna just reached out, holding the star as he placed it carefully on the tip of the tree.

"There we go! We're done decorating the tree, yes?" Giotto said pulling away as they stayed back a bit, approving the look of the tree. The boy was an expert at this, since there was a bit of pattern there, making it more pretty than he could. Hell, he wouldn't mind adopting the kid. Tsuna just snapped his head, his eyes filled with sweetness.

"Uncle Giotto, I already had a family! My parents only lets me come here if I get back home for Christmas Dinner tomorrow!" Tsuna said as Giotto lowered themselves down. That made Giotto frowns slightly, but his sense told him he was half-lying again. Giotto just decided to let it go since the kid came back, making his life brighter for some reasons. He lets Tsuna as the boy just sat on his butt, picking out the needles in his hair as he pouts at the pile of them in front of him. Giotto just laughed then helped hi, quickly snatching at the green thing leaves as Alaude just stayed away as Asari just comes over and helped a bit. Tsuna just gave up getting any out since the older males slapped his hands away from them as he pouts, almost glaring at the pile as Alaude just breaks out a small smirk. The pile grew until it was big enough to fill a gallon itself.

"Uwa! I can't believe you have so much in your hair, Tsuna!" Asari said, though he was keeping the fact that Tsuna's hair was fluffy and soft, making it more cuter than it should. Giotto agree with that fact as he still had his hand i the hair, ruffling it up even more, making it more wilder as Tsuna lets out a soft giggle at the action. It felt different and ticklish, which makes Tsuna lean into the touch almost like a cat that enjoyed the feeling. Giotto just smirks then glomps him, letting his cape settle around them as the boy lets out a short shriek.

"Mou!" He said, pouting as Alaude just turns and leave the room, leaving Asari alone with the other, Giotto still hiding Tsuna away from Asari. Giotto watches his Cloud leave as Asari did the same, then breaks out in a smile. Asari gets up and dusted himself off then looks down at him.

"I need to sleep and wrap the gifts. It's already two in the morning and Daemon and G already left to do some shopping. I bet you that Tsuna is really tired as well," Asari said as Tsuna was actually struggling to stay awake, yawning cutely as Giotto just chuckled. The maids just nods as they yawned as well. They were only awake to decorate the tree and they bowed deeply to their masters and left, smiles playing on their lips. They were more than capable to protect the mansion themselves anyway. Asari just left the room, yawning loudly as he shuts the door that leads to his side of mansion. Giotto managed to give everyone an equal space of mansion to his guardians and he always had the middle space for himself. Giotto just felt the boy slumps against him and grins slightly. He picks him up as he kept the caps over him, keeping him warm. He moves toward to the other set of the doors, opening it as he lets out a soft yawn. Maybe, today and tomorrow, he would skip paper-works or he would make everyone do it before they gets a chance to play with Tsuna. He looks down at the brown tuft in his arms and smiles faintly. He walks through the doors and shut it, moving deeper into the hallway as he moves up the stairs that was nearby and moved up another set. He kept going up until he reaches the final floor where there was a door at the end of it. It was simple and he didn't mind. He moved toward to it, opening it. It revealed a simple bedroom, a bed before them as the bookcases were on the either side on the wall. He moved toward to the bed and settled the boy underneath the covers. The boy whimpered lightly as he snuggled deeper into bed, trying to get warm as Giotto just takes off his cape, shoes and vest off. He also took off his gloves and moved over to the other side, slipping in from that and moves closer to the middle. The boy felt the warmth entered the bed and immedality went to the warmth, yawning cutely as he just puts his head against the arm. Giotto laughed lightly, pulling the covers over them a bit and decided to sleep at last. Tsuna just smiled faintly, enjoying the small moments like this.

Few hours trickled by, both males resting deeply and they dreamed of sweet things. It was undeniable that they both have extreme sweet tooth themselves as Tsuna began to drool over the sight of strawberry shortcake itself. Giotto woken up few minutes before that, decided that he had rested enough as he looks down at the boy. He could tell that he was dreaming about some kind of food and drool kinda suited him a bit.

"Hey, Tsuna. Want some shortcake?" Giotto whispered, not expecting that result from him. Tsuna just bangs his head into Giotto's face, making Giotto fall back, clutching it lightly as Tsuna just said 'Itai!' a few time while rubbing his head a bit. They then looked at each other, Tsuna wiping away his drool with faint blush. They then broke out into laughter, both falling out of the bed as they clutches their side. They couldn't believe that they just did that in front of them as the door was opened by a maid. She was holding a bag of clothes as Tsuna recognizes it.

"My clothes! Thanks Missy-chan!" Tsuna said, jumping up to his feet as the maid just laughed lightly, letting the boy takes it. He looks around and ran into the set set of door, opening it to reveal a bathroom in it and shuts it. Giotto just blinks then sighed. He waves a hand to get the maid's attention.

"Misa, don't mind him. He's going to be with us until before noon tomorrow. Though mind wrangling something for me? I want to give him a necklace that show that he is under protection of Vongola. I can't bear to let the boy out of my hold either way," Giotto asked as Misa just giggles. She pulled out a small box and brought it over to him, opening it to reveal a small clam-shaped locket inside.

"Talbot told me you might need this. I hope this is what he means by this," she said softly, Giotto smiling lightly. He had already gotten his friends and hsi workers gifts already. It was that Tsuna's visit was unexpected. Giotto smiled then nods as Misa just giggles. "May I wrap it for you then, Master Giotto?"

"I thought I told you that you can call me Giotto, did I?" Giotto groaned as he nods, the maid taking the necklace out of his hand and hiding it somewhere in her outfit again. **(It was like Hibari all over again. I mean,**

**JUST WHERE DID HIS GOD-DAMNED TONFAS COMES FROM ANYWAY?!)**

Misa just giggled then excused herself, leaving the room as Giotto could hear soft singing from the bathroom. Tsuna had a nerve to actually take a warm bath without permission it seems. Giotto gets up and moved over to the door, knocking lightly on it. Giotto heard a light girly scream and sudden splash of water, which made Giotto snickers. Now he was not the only girly screamer in the house anymore.

"MOU! Why did you scare me, Uncle Giotto!" Tsuna's voice said from the bathroom as Giotto just grinned slightly. He opens the door to see a boy in the bathtub, trying to glare at him when he only succeeded in pout like expression. It truly did suited his face as Tsuna just went red. Giotto walks in as he rolled up his sleeves and whistled slightly.

"Well, that was payback for scaring me earlier, Tsunayoshi," Giotto said as Tsuna just pouts even more at him as he reaches for shampoo, but Giotto got to it first. Giotto takes the shampoo bottle from the boy's reach and opened it as Tsuna just crossed his arms. He could take care of his bathing duties himself, thank you very much. Giotto just laughed at the sight of Tsuna's red pout look.

"Well, indulge me this once, Tsuna. I haven't washed anyone's hair in a while," Giotto asked as he sat on his butt, grinning wide that it would break his face in half. Tsuna just huffed just one then nods a bit. He then turns his attention back to the bubbles on the water, popping it as he giggles. it has been a while since he played like this as well. The scent from the bottle finally made it self known in the room as it smelled like honey and strawberry decided to make a child together as Tsuna enjoyed it so much. Giotto smiled at the boy's pleased look when coming to the smell of his own shampoo.

"Neh, Uncle Giotto. Where did you get the shampoo at?" Tsuna asked sweetly. There was no way he was going to leave without that specific information now. That smell just suited him fine as Giotto just laughed. he pours some in his hand as he saw that Tsuna already wetted his hair. He lathered the brown locks up as he stayed silent for few minutes, Tsuna closing his eyes at silent command.

"I made it myself. It's not that hard to when you have tons of honey and strawberries on hand and you're trying to avoid the papers from hell," Giotto explained as Tsuna just laughed Tsuna could understand. Plus if he stock up on those two items, maybe, he would skip papers on the excuse that he was running low on shampoo. "Though I needed some kind of extractor to get the strawberry juice out. I used a simple technique that uses pestle, grinder, and some kind of mesh that allows the juice to get through. For the mesh, I just uses G's clean shirt."

That got a giggle out of Tsuna as Giotto told him of a time that G went on rampage about who freaking stained his good shirt as Giotto was in his office, doing papers as he should be. G, however, sneezed at that moment as he was just returning back to mansion. Tsuna just giggles some more then felt that Giotto removed his hand. Tsuna just grabbed the bucket that he had submerged underwater before and lifted it up with bit of struggle He felt it gets taken out of his hands and few seconds later, water pouring over is head. He just stayed silent, knowing there was some scuds left in his hair as Giotto did the process few more times until he approved that it was all gone. Tsuna just opens his eyes then sneezes.

"Now we should get you out before you actually get cold from taking a bath," Giotto smirks as Tsuna just pouts then looks toward to one of those big fluffy towels. Giotto grabs it as Tsuna just stands, grabbing it as he steps out with barely of a stumble. he wraps it around himself, since it was so big that he covered his head with it as well.

"Pfoo!" Tsuna said as he gives out a big grin, his eyes covered by towel as Giotto just laughed and picked him up, grabbing the bag that was weird in some ways, but he didn't mind. It just means that he was able to travel between Vongola Mansion and where ever his home was. He pulled out some kids clothes as Tsuna just grabs the shirt and boxers first, making such a darn-cute ass face as Giotto just sets him on the bed with the clothes and left to get dressed as well. For once, he only had to dress casual at last and there was no meeting today or tomorrow after all!

I mean, IT'S CHRISTMAS!

Tsuna watches his ancestor leave the room with some clothes and into the bathroom, possibly to get ready for the day as Tsuna took the chance to get dressed. When he changed into kids clothes before, he noticed that his scars from the era he's from came along this time. Tsuna mentally cursed since his body had few bullet holes and quite few of thin long scratches from the times he had gotten himself kidnapped. What a fucking great moments those were. He yanked on the shirt hastily and pulled on his boxers. He pulled out a black shorts that ended up around his short and puts them on. He decided to put on a white pair of socks and tied up the bag, double knotting it as he sat on the edge, trying to dry his hair.

"Here, let me help you with that, Tsuna," Giotto's voice said as Tsuna just lets out a yelp. Giotto chuckled as he reaches for the towel and moved it with such precision as Tsuna's hair was so similar to his. He knew how fluffy it would be after drying process and pulled the towel away, blinking. The brown tuft somehow managed to control itself and it settled into similar hairstyle as his. Tsuna touches his hair then messes it up a bit, making it sticking all over. He didn't like styling it and likes it natural. Plus the smell? Oh glorious.

"There! Uncle Giotto, when am I going to eat?" Tsuna asked, looking up at the blonde male as he chuckled looking at the time alongside with Tsuna. Tsuna only saw that he only have twenty-nine hours to spend. Giotto frowns at the countdown as Tsuna just smiled brightly. "We have more than a day to spend together, Uncle! But do understand if I do disappeared an hour before Christmas dinner. It only took me an hour to get home, that's all."

Giotto's blue eyes looks at him then smiled warmly at him. he pets the head, taming it down a bit then picked the boy up. "Okay, at the least. Let's go spend your stay here to the limit!" Giotto said as he laughed childishly as Tsuna just blinks then breaks out a bright smile. Giotto thought he was going to turn blind from that. He just laughed again and finally left the room, heading down the stairs as he went to the ground floor. he was greeted by loud cheer from unexpected visitors that he swore would not come until tomorrow. There stood a green-haired female with orange pacifier around her neck with another red-haired male by her, hat covering his eyes.

"Oh, Cazzo." Giotto only muttered as Tsuna just freed himself and kicked Giotto in the shin. Giotto quickly collapsed and clutched at his shin. He wondered how strong the boy is, because he nearly broke his dear bones! Tsuna just glared at him then spoke in very fluent Italian.

"_I thought I told you why not to curse, even I said them to Uncle G, Uncle Giotto! And be happy that I held back!~_" Tsuna said as he wagged the finger at him as Giotto just looked horrified at him. The boy was holding back? Oh shit. He's could tell that someone was so going to enjoy finding this fact out. The female from before have swept the boy up into her arms, cheering gleefully about the cute brunette boy. Tsuna looks over his shoulder as she winked at him then chuckled lightly. It seemed that they could act that they were family.

"Oh, my dear little nephew! How are you? I thought you would be with your mamma?" she said as Tsuna just left himself just hugged by her, laughing cutely as he hugs her back, completely shocking Giotto "Aunt Sepira! Mamma said that she would let me come here as long I get back home tomorrow before dinner!" Tsuna replied, Sepira hugging him tightly then sets the boy on the ground, pulling out a small gift bag for him. Tsuna accepts it with a wary glance at her as she nods. She leans in and makes her voice extremely soft that only he could hear what she had to say.

'_It's a pleasure to have you with us, Vongola Decimo. Make sure you give that to Yuni when you go back?_' was what she said as Tsuna just nods and gave her bright smile. "Hai! I'll make sure that Yuni-nee gets it as well!" He said cheerfully as Sepira just laughed, hugging her once more again as the male beside Sepira collapsed onto his butt.

"Gi-GIOTTO! IS that your child?" the male said as Tsuna just looked over his 'aunt' shoulder as Sepira just smirked. She knew what coming after all.

"Uncle Giotto is not my father. I'm not even that close related to him at all," Tsuna deadpanned as Sepira just hanged her head back, laughing. She loved Tsuna's acting as Giotto just groaned. He didn't caught the double meaning behind the words as Sepira did. "Oh, Cozart. This is Tsunayoshi! He's my little sister newly adopted son! I know you have yet to meet her, but you will never in your lifetime. Sorry, but I saw!~" Sepira said, as Tsuna just lets himself be picked up by her and moved into the dining room where they could hear famous guardian cursing about the shopping. She lets Tsuna down as he slips in, moving directly toward to the chair where G was cursing. It was a shame that Knuckle wasn't here, because there was quite a few that related to God as well. He pulled his leg back and aim it properly before he shrieked at the top of his lungs.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CURSE AROUND KIDS, UNCLE TAKO-HEAD!" A kick to the shin made G face-plants into his breakfast as the boy just ran from him. He, knowingly, made G to be pissed off as Giotto just erupted at the forbidden words being shrieked. Sepira just pulled the boy close to him, gift bag in his hand as Cozart followed after Giotto, his shoulder shaking as if he was trying to hold back laughter. G pulled his head back as his face turned red. Completely red. "Uh, oh. Here Auntie! I gotta hide!" Tsuna added as he gave her the gift which she took and lets him run. "HIEEEEE! UNCLE ALAUDE HELP ME! UNCLE TAKO-HEAD IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Tsuna shouted at the top of his lungs, already running out of the room as G just runs after him, yelling profanities at the boy.

"Oh... So that was the boy you told me about that dropped by last month, Giotto?" Cozart asked as he just watches the boy run like there was a murderer on his heels. Well, technically there was one, but the boy was more dangerous. Way more dangerous. Who have guts to insult G like that?

"Oh yeah. He was the one that made that illusions at the time. I remember what it was about now!~" Giotto said, rubbing his head as they heard a dark chuckling from behind.

"Nfufufufu, Giotto. Do not bring that up ever again," Daemon said darkly as he had a blonde female on his arms, whom waved at Giotto.

"The boy might do it again... Hello Elena! How are you on this fine day?" Giotto said as the said woman just giggled.

"So where the boy?" she asked as she looked around. The other set of the door in the dining room burst open, revealing a running tuft brown of hair toward to the other end of the room where there was another set of the doors being opened. Tsuna took the chance as G barged into, his tattoo no longer being see-able. They were the only ones int he room as G just runs after the boy as Alaude runs after him, smirks on his face.

"Being chased by G, I guess," Cozart answered as he scratched the back of his head as Elena just stared at the door where Tsuna had gone through.

"Gio-" she began to say as Giotto cuts cuts her off with a wave of hand.

"He's not my son. He was the boy that crashed Thanksgiving dinner last month. And he's crashing Christmas Eve tonight as well. He'll be here tomorrow morning, but Sepira might need to take him back home?" Giotto explained as Sepira just nods. Now she was making cover for him at last. She knew who he is from her visions and she enjoyed watching him scream at the top of the lungs. All of the sudden there was a crash as Tsuna just erupted the doors he had escaped to and runs up toward to Giotto. He jumped and clung to dear blonde as if his dear life was on line. Tsuna just didn't cry, no, he was grinning brightly as if he was enjoying the chase.

"Oh boy... I feel bad for your little sister, Sepira. If Tsuna enjoyed this, then..." Cozart began to say as Sepira just grins brightly at that.

"That's why he's a natural with your guardians, Giotto ~" She said cheerfully as G just comes back into the room, limping as Alaude was right behind. He looks over where Giotto and walked over to him, only allowing people to be crowing a bit as he just points at the child.

"He... tipped over a bookshelf with one hand," Aluade only had to say as Tsuna makes a cute face. Of course he could do that, if it means to slow G down since he was within five meters range of his. Sepira just covered her mouth to hold in a chuckle. Cozart just gaped at Tsuna as Giotto paled at the news. "How bad?" Giotto asked as Alaude just smirks. "There was cracks in the wall last time I look."

Sepira just breaks out laughing as Daemon did the same, clutching to his side as Giotto kept a tight hold on Tsuna. Now that was not nice of you Tsuna, what are you going to do?

"Uncle Giotto, sorry to increase your paper works!~" Tsuna said cheerfully as Giotto just looked down at him as if he met someone that is more eviler than the said items. Tsuna just giggles then hugs him again clinging to him as Elena just melted at the sight. If weren't for clearing up from before, she would have thought they were father/son. Giotto just groaned lightly then moved over to the table slowly, G trying to hold in a snicker as he saw his dear friend's face. Who would have known, that the boy would case so much amusement for everyone in the mansion, the workers specifically.

"Young masters and ladies, what would you like to eat breakfast today?" Misa said, arriving again as Tsuna just brightens up at the word breakfast. He was still stuck in Giotto's arms, since Giotto decided that the boy won't cause much accidents if he do this.

"Strawberry shortcake?" Tsuna asked as Giotto just glanced at him. He had known that there was one last slice of that specific dessert left as Tsuna just looks at him. Tsuna had known of this, since there was a record of small brunette boy finally managed to defeat the famous Primo in the battle for one slice of cake. Reborn and Tsuna had a laugh after that, but Tsuna knew it had to be him. He loves cake more than anyone. Even Fuuta had announced that Giotto and he was tied first place for extreme sweet tooth.

"Mine," Tsuna started the battle as he held the stare, his eyes flickering orange and Giotto's does the same. Daemon had promptly decided to sit across from them with Elena by him, sipping his tea as Alaude leans against the wall. No one dared to steal the last piece from Giotto. Cozart sputters out some tea he was dirnking at the moment since he saw the orange eyes as Sepira just hummed. She had to see this one.

"Mine," Giotto growled back as Misa just stepped back, deciding to bring out the slice for them as she like to provoke them. Tsuna just ignored everyone in the room as Tsuna just remained impassive. Giotto just do the same, breathing slowly in and out. They were having a stare-down until Misa comes back out with the slice of cake as G just looks at her.

"Misa, I never thought you would have mean streak in you!" G said as Tsuna could smell strawberry scent from anywhere. Giotto did the same as they snapped to see Misa holding up one fork and a plate of cake.

"MINE!" They both roared as Tsuna managed to slip out and runs straight up to her as Giotto had to scrambled out of the chair Misa knew that Tsuna was going to lead him on the chase all over again as she gave him the plate and fork and opened the door for him as Sepira just jumped up and runs after them as Cozart did the same.

"Daemon, go after them! Just keep watching them and replay the memory for us?" Elena asked as she made the others stayed in the room, patting her dear lover's arm as he just nods, grinning as he poofed in mist. G just hummed then sat back, Alaude barely suppressing a smirk. The boy had caused another chaos once more again, this time with simple request for cake. **(Oh god. I can't stop laughing at this!)**

Meanwhile, Tsuna was leading Giotto on the merry chase as the butlers and maids gets out of the way as Tsuna just grabbed the first bite of the cake and hummed loudly. "Yummy!~ I knew you would get the best cake, Uncle Giotto!" That prompted Giotto to even run even more faster after the boy, but the boy managed to even out-run him. Cozart just gave up mid-way as Sepira just giggled, running at the same pace as Giotto. She had went through rigorous training to make sure her family was safe and safe they shall be. Cozart looked up and saw some kind of colored mist speeding in the air, following the group.

'You go, Daemon. We need to find out who win this battle!' Cozart thought nicely then asked the nearby maid to lead him back tot he dining room where the others are. She nodded and lead him, giggling lightly.

Daemon, on other hand, was laughing so hard in his mind that he couldn't bear to loose his sight on them now. He was clutching on this side, not believing the Giotto had not calculated the damages that he had created somehow by doing this. Tsuna had taken few more bites, humming loudly as he just lead the group on a simple merry chase. he seemed to know where to go because they arrived at the garden that was in the middle of the garden. Sepira just giggles lightly as Daemon just floated high enough as he could watch Giotto and Tsuna run in the maze.

Yeah, the garden had a maze you see? Sepira had stopped just outside of the entrance as she knew that Daemon would watch them from above. "Daemon, thank you for being out source of this amusement!" Sepira said happily as Daemon just chuckled lightly. Oh, this was good material to embarrass his dear Vongola boss. Giotto lost tail of Tsuna as Tsuna just went toward to the center where there was a chair and table where he could eat in peace. Tsuna appeared there and sat on the chair wolfing down the cake as he looked up and waved at the floating mist. Daemon waved back, floating down to be with him as Tsuna just hummed lightly. He had cleared off the cake off the plate and left no crumbs behind.

Not a single dust of cake remained.

"Neh, let's watch his reaction to this?" Tsuna whispered, trying not to alert Giotto to is position. Daemon just breaks out into a mean grin and pulled the boy into his arms and stepped back, casting illusions around them as Tsuna did the same. Tsuna just stayed silent, though he giggled loudly to make Giotto move toward to general direction of where he was.

Few minutes later, Giotto erupted into the clearing, panting as he was sweaty. The boy had managed to give him a work out as he wasn't not even tired. Giotto scanned over the area with flashing orange eyes as it settled at the sight of clean plate and fork. He approached it slowly as if he saw the most murderous scene of his dear loved one as he collapsed onto his knees.

"WHY!" Giotto yelled at the top of the lungs as Tsuna had to teleport Daemon and him out of the clearing and into the dining room where they broke out into a laughter, clutching his sides. The group in the room blinked, trying to figure out why did Giotto screamed 'Why' but when she saw the frosting on the boy's face, one-by-one, they broke out into laughter that nearly killed them. Sepira was with them as well, laughing as well. Fifteen minutes later, Giotto comes in as Knuckle was carrying him by shoulder. Knuckle just shakes his, chuckling lightly as Tsuna was just laying on his back, thankful for time because when Giotto lifted his head to see him, he jumped at him and began to tickle him for revenge.

"St-STOP!" Tsuna pleaded, laughing as Giotto just smirked evilly as he got to do his revenge on Tsuna Daemon was back with his lover as Sepira and Cozart just smirked at the sight. Few hours had passed since breakfast happened and Giotto was the only person that had not eaten. However, he ingored the gnawing feeling in his stomach in forgo to get Tsuna back. he kept tickling him, Tsuna's eyes springing out tears as his was trying to get his breath. Few seconds later, he relented, giving Tsuna a breather as he wiped away the tears.

"Now, do not eat anymore of my cakes. If you do, I might just do that same to do you again," Giotto threatened weakly, knowing he couldn't do much with illusionist child before him as Tsuna just laughed again. "Giotto-ojii! You just thought I could just do illusions?" Tsuna said cheerfully as Sepira mouthed Earth Flames. Finally Tsuna could use that at last because well.

It's freaking funny to watch his chosen targets floats in the air.

Sepira just smiled as Tsuna caught the words she been trying to convey. The sooner that the boy expose the fact that he could control Earth flames, Cozart would be more protective over him. She, herself, was the most protective over him, not caring if Giotto says that he was the strongest, there was no way he would stop a rampaging female. Giotto just stared dumbly at the boy as Tsuna just sighed as Sepira just clutches at the side of table.

"Well! OFF TO SPACE WE GO!" Tsuna said cheerfully, bringing up his hands as earth flames erupted out of it, using gravity factor as Sepira was spared the surprise as Tsuna sat upright as the others was in the air, shocked to nothingness Cozart snapped out of it first and used his flames at last to repel the spell on him, floating down beside Tsuna as he just stared down at him.

"How the hell you get Earth flames? And how did you managed to control your flames like that?" Cozart asked silently as Giotto just stay floating in the air, G keeping silent as Daemon couldn't poof back down to the ground easily as Sepira just hummed. She pulled out a small bracelet that held a rainbow and pairs of wings as few of the trinket. "Tsunayoshi, come here. I want to give you something!" Sepira stopped the boy from answering anything as he ran over to her, noting the bracelet. He had heard rumors of it. The rumor was that on the Christmas Eve, a brunette child was given a protection of Trinisette in amount of two days. He looks up her, making sure if she was serious about this as she nodded. He held out his wrist and she puts it on, making Giotto gasp as Cozart just gaped at her. That bracelet was one of the agreement that she had given permission for the boy to be part in any kind of issues related to Trinisette. She was the leader of the trio, no matter what you say.

"What are you going, Sepira?! Are you sure about this?!" Giotto shouted as Tsuna just waved a hand down, bringing everyone down tot the floor softly as Tsuna appeared to be in deep though. Cozart walked up to be by him, not noticing that the boy was mouthing in Japanese to Sepira who was lip-reading it. She sighed then ruffles his hair a bit, leaning in as she whispered at the soft tone that Cozart.

"The curse in the future. It will help us find you."

Tsuna just blinks and sighed. He had vital part and yet it was a minor detail. Not that he would mind about that for now. He just pushed it out of his mind for later inspection. Sepira just grinned and pull the boy up, letting Tsuna play with the bracelet as he giggles. To the others, it just seemed that Tsuna didn't know the importance it held. Giotto lets out a soft breath as Cozart just smiled weakly. The others was left out in tensed atmosphere until Tsuna just break it again with a soft giggle.

"Uncle Giotto, you know you put in more cracks in the mansion again, ne?" Tsuna asked as Giotto just went pale. Completely pale at the though of more paperwork. Sepira enjoying the fact that Tsuna would diffuse the situation like that for her as he looked toward to general are from the kitchen were and he could smell lunch being made.

"Whoopa! Twenty-four hours left for me!" Tsuna said, looking at the clock nearby. Giotto did the same and nearly face-plant himself onto the table. He groaned as he realized that the boy would take up so much time of his work time as Cozart just coughed a bit. "I'll take care of him. Sepira wants you help you with papers today it seems," Cozart said as Sepira just nods as Giotto just looked at her with pleading look. He just jumped up with glee as Cozart takes the boy into his arms, letting Tsuna study him up close. He does reminded him of Enma after all. Giotto just promptly dragged Sepira off as she waved at Tsuna and Cozart, who decided to roam the mansion for a while with Tsuna in his arms. The others was promptly shocked as they watches three heads of the family just leave the room, one with the child they wanted to spend time with.

"What... Just happened?" G just had to say as everyone just erupted into action, trying to find Cozart and few went off to make sure that Giotto is doing his work.

Cozart managed to loose them in the deep maze of the mansion, sometimes taking deep coriander as Tsuna just points the way sometimes. It helped that he somehow knew where to go because they reached the stair to bellfrey. Cozart just went up the stairs as Tsuna just giggles, enjoying the breeze of the nature. When he reached the landing, He sets Tsuna down as Tsuna clings tot he railing, looking outside. Cozart just studied the boy for a bit, watching the pure innocence and mischievousness. He was trying to find why Sepira gave him her protection and permission to interfere at last.

"Uncle Cozart. If you have a question, you can ask me!" Tsuna' voice cuts through his mind. Cozart looked down at the boy, his eyes flicking between orange and brown as he was taken back by the fact that the boy had read his mind. "You're easy to read, but Uncle Giotto's is more easier! Only Aunt Sepira's is the only one I have not been able to read..." Tsuna said smiling softly as he crouches. He had to keep his mind-reading ability down. Well more like face-reading skill.

"Uh. Then. Do you know why she gave you the bracelet?" Cozart asked as he knelt by him, messing up his hair a bit. Tsuna just looked up at him innocently then smiled softly at him. "Because she cares for me, that's why," was the answer that came out Tsuna's mouth. Cozart was taken back by it and smiled faintly at that. The boy was entering his heart at neck-breaking speed and sighed lightly. Somehow, Tsuna having Earth Flames was a bonus to him since he was either going to be captured him either way.

"Okay, I guess I should give you my gift early then. It's kind of spur of moment thing I guess," Cozart said as he took off his hat and puts it on the brown tuft of hair, messing it up as Tsuna makes some cute noise of trying to stop him from picking on him. Cozart pulled out a small trinket out of his shirt pocket. He always brought it with him for some reasons and he was rather protective over it. It was small globe that represent Earth somehow as it was a pin in a way. He lifted the boy up and settled him on the railing. He puts the pin on the shirt and pats on it, then takes his hat off as Tsuna just balanced himself. he looked down at the pin. He touches it, playing with it a bit as he studied it close up. It was Earth Globe described in Shimon history book that Enma lent him once. Enma had been looking all over for it somehow, saying that it's very dangerous artifact.

"Uncle Cozart? Are you sure about this?" he asked softly, knowing it was very precious. Cozart just laughed then mess up the bird's nest of the boy's. That made the boy to fall backward, his hands immedality reaching to the railing as he flips backward with his arms out of the socket joints. "Itai!~" Tsuna said softly, gritting his teeth as Cozart quickly grabbed the boy's wrist. He was surprised by his quick reflexes but he was more surprised by the fact that he had huge tolerance for pain. He just pulled the boy up and settled him on the floor, panting as he had to use bit of earth power to negate the gravity pull on the boy. The boy just winces then looks at Cozart.

"Just pop my shoulders back in. I'll be fine..." Tsuna mutters, begging him to do what he says. He had to heal himself fast before Giotto goes raging. Giotto on other hand had his dear little sense going haywire as Sepira just clutches at his wrist, pulling him back into the office as G was blocking his way. "Giotto. He's fine. He's with Cozart," Sepira said calmly as G blinks then winces. If she said Cozart then Tsuna must be in trouble. Again. G just sighed then looks at Giotto's face, which was full of worries. "Calm down Gio. She's right. Cozart is with him, okay?" G said, trying to soothe his friend as Giotto just looks at him then sighed. He retreated back to the desk then looked at the papers before him, thankful that it was the last stack. Sepira just nods and return to her stack, humming lightly.

Meanwhile, Cozart was negotiating whether he should do as the boy says or take him to Knuckle. However he choose the former, because he somehow feared that Giotto would come raging high and low when his dear crasher is hurt. "F-Fine. Just don't alert anyone, okay?" He said as Tsuna just nods, getting comfy as he takes in deep breaths. Cozart just pops in the right shoulder in first as the boy bit back on the yelp of pain. Tsuna moved it a bit, cursing the ache as Cozart went over to the other side and did the same. He shivers at the popping sounds, letting the boy work his magic as he watches Tsuna rolls them in arithmetic motion.

"Ah... Cazzo," Tsuna mutters, making Cozart blinks then fall back into laughter clutching at his sides. He could not believe that Tsuna just cursed! Tsuna just glared at him then smiled softly. He holds up his hand and yellow sparkling flames come out. He puts his right hand on his left shoulder, soft moan escaping his lips. Cozart heard the moan and sat upright, watching the boy using Sun flames. He smacks himself on the forehead! "Just who are you?" He asked as Tsuna switched to left hand on his right shoulder, getting his color back. Cozart decided to wait for the boy's answer then was rewarded with a bright smile of his.

"I'm just Tsunayoshi, nephew of Sepira Golgi Nero. I'm just a boy with adopted family, Uncle Cozart. Why are you freaking out over me using the same magic as Auntie?" he asked honestly as Cozart just flayed back, laughing at the top of his lungs. The boy was surprising him to no ends. Tsuna, on other hand, was happy that Cozart does not have Hyper Intuition. He just pulled himself to his feet, groaning lightly as he looked down the stairs. "I wonder if we just float down the way?" Tsuna mumbles to himself as Cozart just gets up, messing up the hair again as he fixes his hat.

"I doubt that because it exhaust us, okay?" Cozart said chiding the child as Tsuna just giggles. He lets himself get picked up by his 'uncle' and lead down the stairs. Tsuna's stomach growled, which made the boy blush in return. Cozart just laughed joyfully, alerting Giotto and Sepira to time. They looked outside and they suddenly felt hungry. Giotto gets up after finishing the papers he had just received and moved out of the room before he gets sucked into the paper hell again. Sepira just laughed lightly, following him as Cozart emerged from the wall as Giotto nearly had a heart attack.

"Oh, Dio! Stop appearing like ghosts both of you! I swear one day you are going to be death of me one day!" Giotto muttered as Tsuna giggles. Sepira just giggles as well, moving to join Cozart as she saw the pin on the boy's shirt. She quickly glances at Cozart who just looks away innocently. "Now are you sure about this, Cozart? You're rather fond of it after all," she asked, making it more like a command that he had to answer her. Well, the woman is scary when not getting her way. Giotto blinks and moved closer, seeing globe pin on the boy's shirt. Ah hell. Now, he is so going to be most-protected boy in the universe. And that didn't count Giotto's want to give him mark of Vongola. It would only means one thing.

The boy is very special.

"Now. Why his stomach is rumbling then, Cozart? Aren't you supposed to be in charge of him and his well-being as of Shimon?" she chided at the said person, making Tsuna claps his hands together happily. They looked like family together that Giotto just want and picked the boy up and places him on his shoulder. Tsuna's face flashed a bit of pain, but it was too quick that Sepira thought it was her imagination Cozart just saw it and turned around, knowing his way from the office to the dining room. He whistled softly, thinking rather deeply about the future now. "Uncle Giotto, let go eat! I know I made you miss breakfast!~" Tsuna said, his hands grabbing hold on the blonde hair beneath it. Giotto just laughed and tickled the boy's feet, which made Tsuna squirms a bit. "I won't eat your shortcake if that what you're worried about. Though I can't say for chocolate fudge cake that is just out of the oven now..."

That got Giotto running down the hall as Cozart and Sepira was left behind. They blinks then laughed happily. This was something after all. Have two cake-lovers? Oh boy. Vongola is so going to enjoy this moment while it lasted. They just ran after them, though casually since they weren't on high-spirited chase this time. They reached the room within enough of time before everyone has arrived. G and Asari was arguing, though more like one-sided, as Daemon and Alaude was having a stare-down. Knuckle and Lampo was the only ones that was conversing safely, something about flower meanings and fighting going on. Tsuna just looked at the feast on the table though, trying to control his drool as Giotto just managed to keep himself crisp as he gave off a warm smile. Elena was the first that saw them coming and moved over to meet them.

"Oh! Finally you guys comes back out! You been hiding for a while, haven't you little Tuna?" she said as Tsuna just groaned at his newly created nickname. He had that for a while from his father and Sepira just laughed. Cozart lifted the boy off of Giotto's shoulders, this time his hands were on the waist. Tsuna was thankful since he hadn't fully recovered from small 'scuffle' as he was placed on the floor. Tsuna just looked around and saw a chair with something piled on top of it, something for kid. He moved over to it and sat in it, his seat between two empty chair, which was taken by Cozart and Sepira. Giotto lost the race to it and sighed as G just laughed. Tsuna was sitting across from Asari as Giotto took the head chair, letting Tsuna look around a bit as he smiled brightly at Elena who was just sitting down.

"Hai! Though Uncle Cozart would not let me slip out of his sight..." Tsuna pouted, making Cozart thumb at him, facing Giotto as Sepira just covered her mouth to hold in a giggles. "I had to use my Earth Flames to keep him in one spot otherwise he would disappear out of nowhere!" He said half-lying as Giotto just groaned. Tsuna seemed to got into trouble as his sense died a while back about thirty minutes ago. Giotto just looks at Tsuna, his eyes flashing gold a bit as he saw the Sun flames encircling the boy's shoulder. he would have known if Knuckle healed him, but this time.

Tsuna seemed to be full of wonder.

"Okay, who got injured? Don't lie, since I could tell who's lying now," Giotto said to the duo that got caught in act. Tsuna smiled warily as Cozart just grinned shyly. They weren't going to spill anything that easily, Tsuna more impossible than Cozart. Plus, if Cozart spill, Tsuna would kick him in shin to shut him up.

Which he did few minutes later.

"OOF! You weren't lying about boy being hard-kicker, G!" Cozart said as he nearly face-plant himself into mashed potato, clutching at his shin. G broke out into another laughter as Asari just joined. Knuckle offered his flames to recover as Cozart kindly refused it, Tsuna popping underneath the table and prodded at the kick site. That got another jump from Cozart, which made the boy wince. "Oopsie! Didn't held back much..." Tsuna said softly, G falling out of the chair as Giotto just looks under the table seeing Tsuna poking at the bruising skin.

"Think you could survive without medical care from Knuckle, Cozart?" Giotto said as he pops back up, Sepira popping her head down as Tsuna just nodded. His back was facing toward to G and he brought his hands before him, Sun flames activating. Cozart felt Tsuna's flames working on him and smiled warmly at him, pulling down his hat some more.

"Nah. I already got someone doing it," Cozart said as Giotto just blinks then pops back down, watching Tsuna focusing on the healing process. Knuckle did the same, his eyes widening at the sight of Sun Flames.

"THAT IS EXTREME! Tsuna, where did you learn how to control your flames?" Knuckle asked as G moved under the table, surprised to see Tsuna's using another flame. Tsuna just ignored the question and pulled back when he was sure that he did everything he could now. "Uncle Cozart, you might feel dull ache here, but this is the best I could do at the moment..." Tsuna said, looking around him and nearly let out a girly shriek of his own. G, Asari, Knuckle and Lampo was surrounding him as Giotto just pulled back out to see Cozart's smile on his face.

"I'll take that advice anytime, Tsuna! Now let us pray for good luck on our meal!" Cozart said as the adults under the table just bumped their heads at that as Tsuna clambered out from underneath and sat in his spot, clasping his hands as he watches the guardians mumbles about headache later on. Tsuna just mutters his own prayer and said his Japanese thanks for food. he looked the silverware. Even to this day, he was not even closed to using forks and knifes that well as he just pouts slightly.

"Here, chopsticks for you. Your mother told me you're not used to fork and knife yet. Let me cut the meat into bite-size for you and you would have your way with them, okay?" Sepira said softly, holding out chopsticks that Tsuna just gladly accept with a warm smile, much to Asari's happiness. "Hahahah! So you do prefer chopsticks over silverware? Same here!" Asari said cheerfully as Tsuna just blinks then gave the guardians one of his full-blown smile, nearly blinding them as Giotto just grabbed a hat from nowhere and blocked the smile. Cozart and Sepira just smiled as Cozart just pulled down his hat as Sepira focused on her food. It was a success for three of them, because everyone, and that even includes Alaude and Daemon, was knocked out spare for four people still blinking and eating. Tsuna lets his meat gets cut as he blinks, tilting his head on how did he made G nosebleed.

"Well! I guess we're done here?" Giotto said, clapping his hands as he stared down pitifully at his dear friends ont he floor. He didn't expected Tsuna to put his guardians out of commission for a while with just a smile of his. Hell, he wondered if he could bring the boy into one of the meeting with people he don't like and let him do his work.

That would probably do him a good load of shit.

"Un! Let's go look at the tree! I wanna see it in daylight!" Tsuna said happily, smiling softly at them as he controlled the brightness of his smile. He had used one hundred percent on Giotto's friends without any regrets doing so. Giotto had a feeling about that and shivered. If the boy had mastered the controlling of his dear smiles, he was thankful that he was not in trouble this time. He nodded as Sepira just picked the boy up and carried him in her arms as Giotto and Cozart walk side-by-side with each other. Sepira hung back a bit, knowing that Tsuna would just guide them anyway.

"Well?" she asked softly as Tsuna narrows his eyes a bit, his doe-like seeming to be marred with something. Sepira walked slowly, humming the Trinisette song softly as Tsuna unknowingly hummed along. Yuni had sung that song so many times around him that he began to join her whenever he could as well does Byakuran. Giotto heard the familiar song and looked over his shoulder, looking at Tsuna and Sepira humming a song. He decided to let them be since Tsuna seemed to be lulled to sleep by it as Tsuna just yawned. Tsuna looked up at her and smiled faintly, tilting his head.

"Let me sing it out loud?" Tsuna asked softly, gaining a nod from her as she smiled faintly as they was nearing the room where the tree is at.

_"The Sea knows no bounds._

_The Clam passes down its form from Generation to Generation._

_The Rainbow appears from time to time before fading away."_

"Never thought the boy knew the song so well,' Cozart said as Sepira just cradled the sleeping boy in her arms. She smiled faintly then went over to the couch in the room where the Christmas tree was at. She settled him on it and stroke his hair a bit. "But did you teach him that song, either of you?" Cozart asked, looking down at him then smiled faintly. Giotto was gaping, which means no as Sepira just whistled innocently. They both made a point of staring at her until she gives in, which was few minutes later.

"He made it up himself he said, until I told him it was an old song. He was rather surprised, but he listened to the true meaning behind it. Trust it was hard enough with omerta and Bermuda over my should making sure I don't pull him in. He had different fate than ours after all," Sepira said softly, giggling lightly. She had to make sure she didn't trigger Giotto's little sense. Plus she was half-lying. She did visited him in spirit form, though he was about three at the time. Still, another half-lie that made Giotto frown. Someone or some people sure been holding back truth. He sighed,b owing his head. If they can do it in roundabout ways, then he would have no choice but let them be. Misa comes in with a soft knock and went over to Giotto, holding up a wrapped gift to him.

"Here, Master Giotto. Here's the gift you had me to wrap," she said softly as Sepira's eyes widens at the sight of it, but not much. Sepira made a accurate guess anyway due to her visions. Giotto had to listen to her since she could beat him in anything logical so he lets her keep her own secrets most of time. 'Thank you Misa and please, call me normally! I don't understand why you guys keep calling me Master! You guys knows I hate being called master..." Giotto pleaded as Misa just giggles and pulled out a blanket and settled it over Tsuna, who just pulled it even tighter around him and enjoys the warmth of it was making. "No. Master is Master, no matter what you say," Misa scolded him, making Cozart and Sepira laughed with glee. Tsuna was bit awake at the time and he had thought he had heard Chrome. He hid the smile, sleeping lightly as he wasn't that tired. It was the song that lulled him in.

Then they decided to talk about random things such as prices and weather as well who wrapped whose gift (G never wrapped his presents so Asari had to do his as well as Knuckle did Lampo's). They also picked on Cozart for not getting the girl he loved for five years running already as he was weeping comically, though you can tell it was good natured kind. Tsuna fell deeper into sleep and woke up few hours later, yelping about Reborn. Giotto and Cozart has been chess at the time and Cozart made a huge mess with the board because he was making a move.

'Ack! Tsuna you scared the jeepers out of me!" Cozart said as Tsuna just makes a face at him as Giotto resetted the board. Tsuna just slip out from underneath the blanket and moved over to them. He looked for Sepira and found her sleeping in the nearby chair in the sunlight. It suited her well so he decided not to disturb her deep sleep by looking at the game. Giotto leaned back after relying on memory as Cozart just looked at the board again with frustration It seemed to be in mid-game. "Ah! How long you played this?" Tsuna asked as he frowns. It seemed to hasty for his liking. Cozart just looked at him hen smiled weakly. "Fifteen minutes?" he answer as Tsuna just deadpanned look at him. "Off, I'll turn this around!~" he said sweetly as Cozart just jumped ship as Tsuna takes his spot and stands on the chair. He looked at the board and grins slightly. "Okay! Here we go!" he said moving a piece to unexpected area that Cozart did not see. Giotto blinks then furrows his eyebrows together. Giotto did a move and Tsuna quickly replied, giving him no time to think of plans. Tsuna had used his time wisely.

"Are you sure you're not being rash with time?" Cozart asked as Sepira somehow had woken up and was creeping up behind Tsuna to watch the game. She blinks then giggled lightly as Giotto takes his time again. She looked at Tsuna who was scanning the board with set mouth. "You know Cozart, you can use you enemy's time as well and actually make the next move right away," she explained as Giotto just raised his eyebrows at that. There was time he done that and he was only playing against Lampo. Lampo is pretty strong chess player as well Alaude is too. Giotto just made another move, only to be baffled by brunette's sudden move. He saw the demise of his end at this rate and looked at the board carefully.

"Well.. I forfeit. Three moves and you managed to turn the game around," Giotto said, baffled as Sepira just giggled. "Now, it's my turn, Tsu-kun!~ I was getting lonely without someone to play against .." Sepira said as Giotto just stared at her. Tsuna just looked at her, bit afraid He had played against Yuni in chess before and that was not funny. She used her powers mercilessly and trust me, Reborn was not happy to hear that Tsuna barely won. From that day on, he had to play a game with her everyday or suffer retaliation.

"Auntie... Promise me you won't use your powers..." Tsuna whimpered, cowering a bit. Gilgo Nero is not a family to pick on after all as Sepira just grinned while. That was enough to tell him that she won't comply to his wish and he groaned slightly. Giotto gets out of a chair for her as Alaude choose that moment to come in, patrolling. He moved over to watch them play, since he liked watching others trying to kill their target. "Fine, but I'll go first," Tsuna said, board all set up as she nodded. Tsuna barely wasted any time and moved one of his pawns to location he wants, almost testing her ability first. She just looked at the board as Tsuna's eye flickered between orange and brown. Alaude caught this and thought that Sepira was going to use her powers against him. Cozart and Giotto was behind Tsuna, cheering him on silently as Sepira made her move. Tsuna took his time this time and made his move few seconds later. Then same thing repeated, over and over again as neither gave up their pawns. It was long beginning of the game, even too well planned out for Alaude's taste.

"Check mate!" Tsuna said as he grinned brightly as Sepira's eyes widen as the last pawn he moved. It was the Queen just now and mentally cursed in her mind, seeing that she left a hole in her defense and she couldn't protect her King. "Forfeit. You just jumped the middle game and aimed right for the finish line, ne?" she asked the six-years-old boy as he grinned brightly. "Hai! You're scary when you uses your powers, just like her and I can't afford to let you get the higher hand," Tsuna said as he left the board alone, letting Alaude study the plan. It was so random and out of place and it seemed that Tsuna avoided taking pawns at all cost. Sepira gave the board another look as Cozart and Giotto frowns slightly.

"Uh, Tsuna? Why did you avoid getting your pawns taken or taking her pawns?" Giotto asked as he felt something similar to happiness, since he has yet to see him action when coming about his friends. Tsuna just looked at Sepira for bit more longer then at the board. Reborn had asked him the same question as it was another test for him to pass. Tsuna takes in few deep breathes then smiled softly. "I don't like taking lives when I can. But if I have to, then," Tsuna said as Sepira made her move, finishing the game even she forfeited. He moved his Queen and knocked her King off the board, "I'll take them with my own hands to spare my friends."

That made Giotto looked at him like he as a veteran in battle. Sepira just giggles, mouthing that why she gave him the bracelet. The boy was unique at the times, even Cozart would tell that Tsuna somehow gotten himself in their dark bloody world sometimes. Tsuna just smiled faintly then resetted the board, though fingering the King he had knocked off, adding once more again to his answer. "But if my opponent surrender to me, I would be kind to them, giving them second chances. I don't believe in making enemies into slaves. It's more like understanding why they attacking us and making peace with them is more favorable way for me." Giotto just frowns a bit. There was one bit as he opens his mouth to ask him, Alaude beats him to the punch.

"What if they refused to?" Alaude asked as Tsuna just looked up at him surprised the grins softly at his question. Sepira just stood up and moved over to stand by Tsuna as he jumped to the floor, his socked feet making no noise. Tsuna took him time, trying to phrase his answer to their liking as he just tilted his head. "If their wills greatly so conflicted against mine and they won't make peace with us while harming my dear friends, I have no choice but to stop them. Even it means taking their lives," Tsuna answer as Giotto just blinked. Tsuna seemingly had thought long and hard about this and smiled faintly. One day, this boy would have made great boss of family, but he would not be, right?

"Anyway, Tsuna. It's time for supper. You were so tired that we decided to let you sleep. But is there something or someone I should know before we even get started?" Sepira said, pointing to the clock as Tsuna saw the time. It was almost six, making Tsuna grinned in secret as he just mess up his hair in anticipation.

"Hai! Uncle Giotto, I did say I'm bringing a friend along, ne?" Tsuna said sweetly as Giotto's eyes widen at the sentence as Tsuna just ran off, hiding from everyone with his illusions, making Sepira just laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, A specified pineapple-hairstyle wearer was in his room, looking at the note and gun by it with some kids clothes beneath it. The persona was chuckled darkly, smile playing on his lips. His red eye flashed in glee as picked up the gun and burnt the note as he tucked the clothes under his clothes. One set of clothes was night wear and there was two set of day clothes. "Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun. You are starting to be more interesting once more again!~" his chuckling voice said, pulling the trigger of the gun to his forehead.

He disappeared in the smoke with a smirk.

* * *

The male woke up in the garden by indigo roses, hating the fact that he was little. But Tsuna had told him this was going to happen and got him clothes. He quickly changed, ridding his clothes in mist container where he had carried his stuff in. He looked around as he was holding black loafers with white socks. he moved over to the marble slab that was suited for sitting and sat on it. He pulled on his socks and shoes and waited for someone. Few minutes later, a brunette boy comes into few, seeing that he was shoe less.

'Tsuna-Darling! Why are you not wearing your shoes? I thought I told you to put them on when you come outside!" the boy called out to Tsuna, who smiled brightly at the sight of him. Tsuna just jumped at him, hugging the boy from the waist. "Mukuro-nii! Guess what! Aunt Sepira is here!" Tsuna said happily as his eyes conveyed the meaning behind his words. Mukuro just gave off a weird smile then pats the brown hair, enjoying the silky touch of it. "Now, now! Mamma sent me here to make sure your okay and tell Aunt Sepira 'Merry Christmas', ne?" Mukuro said as his chromatic eye just twinkled at the closeness between them. Tsuna pulled back from the hug, letting Mukuro take in his outfit for the day. He held in a smirk when he saw the pin and bracelet that Tsuna had sent him to look for on missions long time ago. Tsuna just tilted his head, mouthing that he now knows where they are now.

"It has been a while, Mukuro! I never thought that she would send you here. I though Gokudera would come here?" Sepira's voice rang out as she entered the garden, giggling as Tsuna jumped off and ran toward to her, dragging Mukuro by his wrist. Hell, he had tight grip for someone for his size. Giotto and Cozart had followed her as Alaude was right after them. Giotto was floored. Completely that two kids managed to slip past by Alaude traps and guards. Mukuro gave Giotto a look over, then to Cozart. He also gave Sepira a look over as well as Sepira just gave him a warning glance as he looked at Alaude that was behind Giotto. Mukuro's grin widens at the sight of Hibari's look-alike.

"Mukuro-nii! Be nice! I know he looks like Kyoya, but he's not!" Tsuna warned him as Mukuro just looked down to see puppy eyes looking up at him. For once, Tsuna had his Mist guardian in control at last. Mukruo just sighed then bows to them, his hairstyle shoking everyone. "Good evening, my name is Mukuro and I am one of the few older brothers of Tsuna-kun," Mukuro introduced himself as Tsuna just grins brightly at the newcomers. Giotto had to stop himself from say Anananas so he wouldn't provoke the boy as Alaude just glared at the boys, which Tsuna just tilts his head then sticks out his tounge at him. "I'll play chess with you if you let us stay here for a night, uncle Alaude!" Tsuna bargained as Mukuro just glances out of the corner of his eyes. He had played chess with him before and he barely won aganist him sometimes. The boy was a genius when he got the rules grasped and tested with. Tsuna just glances at Mukuro then gave him his own bright smile. 'And you can play illusion chess game with me at the same time as well!" Giotto just sighed, rubbing his head. This is not he was expecting as he just scratches his head a bit before shrugging.

"As long he stays with you tonight, Tsuna, he can stay here," Giotto said softly as Tsun just smiled widely at that, Mukuro grinning as well. This was part of their plan, getting to share the room together and plan their gift for the family. Tsuna just hugged Mukuro again as Mukuro just made illusionary flowers and gives it to Sepira. "Mama want to wish you 'Merry Christmas' by the way, Aunt Sepira," Mukuro explained as Giotto just paled at the sight of mist flames that had to come out to make the flowers. Tsuna just looks up at him then grins with some kind of evil intentions alongside with goodwill. GIotto blinks then remembered about what happy at their first Thanksgiving Dinner.

"Anyway, it's almost time for us to eat supper. But we can do the games afterward if that suit you guys?" Giotto suggested as Alaude and Mukuro just nods. Oh Tsuna is so going to have fun laying double game now. Tsuna and Mukuro just nodded, their stomach grumbling as Mukuro had not eaten anything when he came back to base about few hours ago. Tsuna looked at him and winces as Mukuro was leering at him for that reason.

"I know, I know! Shouldn't make you miss your mealtimes for me!" Tsuna said softly as GIotto just arches his had as Mukuro just grins even more wider, making him look like a fucking psychopath. GIotto feel that Tsuna was in danger from him, but Tsuna just grins slightly then runs inside, laughing maniacally as Mukuro just blinks. Cozart, Alaude and Sepira just looks at him for something as Giotto just looked over his shoulder where the door is.

"That was the first time I seen him do that, I swear… But I don't mind seeing him like this around Reborn, kufufufu," Mukuro answer honestly as he slowly disappeared from their sight as Sepira just covered her mouth, giggling lightly. She had seen the future where Tsuna was torture pitifully by said person as Giotto just gaped at the spot where Mukuro was once at. Cozart just sweat dropped at this then turn to face the mansion as they could hear the next part of barrage of noise and yellings.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! DAEMON DID YOU RAPE SOMEONE?" G's voice yelled as Tsuna's voice added in afterward. "Uncle G! I thought I told you not to cuss around kids, BAKA!" A thumping sound followed afterward as there was kufufufu'ing sounds followed after that. Lampo's voice was pitched to highest one as he shrieked. "LAMPO-SAMA LOSING HIS CANDIES TO HELLHOUNDS! GIOTTO! HELP ME SAVE THEM!" Giotto just blinks then runs inside as Alaude followed after him as Sepira and Cozart was left behind, clutching at their sides as they fell to the ground. "Nufufufu, Why there's a mini-me running around with Tsuna-kun?" Daemon's voice called out as Tsuna's shrieks of laughter melded with Mukuro's famous chuckle. Ah, what an interesting way to introduce Mukuro to Giotto's guardians like that. They kept laughing as Sepira slowly calm herself, getting up as she dusted herself off. Cozart just layed there, trying to get air to his lungs then rolled upward to his feet, standing beside her as he took the alone moment between them.

"The boy is not one of us is he?" Cozart asked seriously as Sepira just gazes at her companion in silence then nod her head once. That was all Cozart needed to know as he frowns, wondering why he felt compelled to give Tsuna his dear pin. Well, there was a certain condition about those jewelries, you see? They were casted a certain of magic by Talbot and Checkerface as Sepira was there for the moment. She had told Cozart about the condition.

It was that when he had given the pin to someone, that pin will never come off except for the gifted or the gifter. Even if both die, it will never, ever come off of their body. Same goes for bracelet. She also said that if the gifter gave the item up to the gifted, only that item will recognize the new owner. It will not accept anyone else except for two people in it's lifetime. Just two, which made it impossible for it to become heirloom.

"He's still special either way. It just that…" Sepira trailed off as she moved toward to the mansion, thinking deeply as she seemed to be lost in something. More like trying to unravel the visions she had. Cozart just sighed then follows her, thinking deeply as well. They had only one thing on their mind. It was about Vongola necklace that Giotto had not given to anyone in long time. In fact, he was supposed to get the necklace just today! Talbot told them that Vongola was a bit erratic at time and since it passes down its shape to generation after generation. He had to decided whether to or not to make it possible to pass it down through his lineage. Sepira knew what was his decision and shakes her head with forwning lips. Few minutes later, they both entered the loudest room of the mansion, the dining room. Sepira brightens up immedality when she saw Mukuro and Daemon duking it out with illusions as the others was watching them, even Tsuna was sitting on Giotto's laps. Cozart just walked around the fighters and sat by Giotto as Sepira took the spot by the red-head, smiling faintly as Tsuna just look like he could not believe that this was going on.

"Your fault for inviting him, Tsunayoshi. Your fault for inviting one of your mist friends that looked like Daemon," Sepira scolded him as the said person just blushes at that. He was embarrassed as Giotto blinks and looked down at Tusna then at Sepira. There was a question in his eyes as Sepira just smiled with amusement running wild in her eyes. "His friends looks hell like your guardians. Trust me, I had fun visiting them," Sepira answered as Giotto just paled at that. There was more that looked like them? Oh thank god that Tsuna didn't invited the whole crew!

"Hai! I have, uh… Two Mist, One Sun, Lighting, Storm, Cloud, and Rain. I don't know what''s mine yet though," Tsuna added cheerfully as Mukuo just glances at him with playful smirk on his lips. Tsuna narrows his eyes with scary innocent smile on his lips. Mukuro opens his mouth as Daemon nearly castrated the boy. "You're Sky. You were rather terrifying when you snapped whenever Skylark-kun and I fight over you," Mukuro pointed out the fact that Tsuna faked that he didn't know as Sepira just covered her mouth, holding in laughter as Cozart covered his mouth to hide his smirk. That got amusing reaction out of Giotto and his guardians, even Alaude and Daemon. Tsuna just stared at him, pursuing his lips as he slowly remembered those lovely moments. He then suddenly turn feral as he gave off his bright smile toward to Mukuro. You could see Tsuna had some kind of devil horns poking out of his head and tail bouncing impishly. "That's right! How could I ever forget about those lovely fights over me!~ Mukuro, you and Kyoya should knock it off when we get back. Even Uncle Reborn was being amused by your fights!" Tsuna said cheerfully, making Mukuro chuckled at that as he deemed that he won the battle.

Giotto, on other hand, was shocked completely. The boys was in range of 5-8 years old at the most and his dear little Tsuna was already being fought over with? Well.. He could see why he was being called prize since he was so god-darned cute. Giotto just sighed as he covered his eyes as his dear friends started to snicker at the conversation, though nearly fainted at the next words from the boys.

"Kufufufu… Tsuna-Darling~, should we take up a notch then when we go back?"

"Ah, no thank you, Mukuro-nii!~ I don't want to lose anymore set of my clothes!"

"Ah, then should we try to take them off ourselves before we fight?"

"You're dirty-minded, Nii-san."

"Kufufufufu!~"

"Okay, knock it off! I can't take this anymore!" Giotto said as Sepira and Cozart breaks out laughing as Tsuna jsut grins slightly then stole Giotto's food for himself as Giotto was trying to calm the people down. After he successfully did that as Mukuro finished his meal and prepared to run like hell as Tsuna just blinks at him, smiling faintly. Giotto looked at his plate and stared at it. There was not a single speck of food on it! He could have swore that he had plateful of random food on it and, all of sudden there was none. Not even a dust remains. This somehow gave him a deja vu about the plate that once held his last piece of strawberry shortcake. Giotto just looked down at the brown tuft of hair and wraps his arms around the boy, his hand on the sides as tsuna paled at the position he was in.

"What did I say about stealing something from me?" Giotto asked cheerfully as there was a playful threat underneath the tone, his friends shutting up as they turned their heads to stare at the dou. Mukuro was taking his time watching them, his eyes gleefully having such a amusement going through it. There was no doubt that he was going to show this moment to Reborn. "It was cake back then, Giotto-ojii, and Mukuro-nii, expose this moment to Reborn-san and I will show you the newly-created seventh hell," Tsuna said cutely at first as he looked at Giotto then turned his head to Mukuro, creepy grin replacing his cute one. Mukuro shivered at the grin. There was no doubt at that moment that Tsuna would do just that. Giotto shivered at the tone of the voice used toward to Mukuro and he felt that the boy would have excellent living as civilian, though he would still him his Vongola's protection.

"Little Chick. Don't forget about our game," Alaude said, breaking the silence as he was in the corner, not hungry at all. Tsuna blinks then grins even more brightly. Oh he was so going to have fun with this as Mukuro just paled. If Tsuna is playing chess, they are in trouble. "Kufufufu… Tsuna, don't tell me…" Mukuro whispery ask his dear little 'brother' as tsuna just looked at him innocently.

"What?" Tsuna asked, confused on the situation as Mukuro just frowns a bit. "Let's just play chess and hope you don't win against us," Mukuro said as he was not himself at the moment. Tsuna just grinned and slipped out of Giotto's hold and went off to the chess room as Mukuro just sat there, thinking deeply. They waited for the boy to say something, even Sepira stayed behind.

"He's a freaking pro-player," was all he said, disappearing in the poof of indigo smoke. Alaude blinks then grins widely at that, moving off. If Mukuro is saying the truth then the boy would be impossible to beat in the future! (Not that he is already impossible to beat in the future unless you have foresight like Yuni and Sepira.. They are scary Chess professionals after all!) Few minutes later, everyone just ran out of the room, though Sepira had left about the same time as Alaude. When they arrived at the common room, they were greeted by unusual sight.

Mukuro was sitting in the chia in the air as there was a large illusion chess board suspended. Tsuna was standing in the chair as he was from before, looking at the smaller chess board as he moved a piece on it then looked over to the other one, waving a hand whenever he need to move a piece. Alaude, unfortunately looked impassive, not a single thought being betrayed on his face as Tsuna's only held amusement. Mukuro's on other hand, was pale, bit worried. Giotto could see the reason why. Tsuna was already beating him, and their game was in endgame. There was like four to five moves left in this as Giotto moved over to watch Alaude play. Sepira just smiled brightly then mouths that the boy was going to win. Giotto just gulped when he saw the game. It seemed that Tsuna not only prevent getting any of his pawns gets taken, he also managed to take more than half of Alaude's pawns. Tsuna just grinned happily at this, since he seemed to have played against Alaude's kind before.

"Uncle Alaude, did you know that you and Kyoya as very similar? Even your playing styles are the same!" Tsuna pointed out the fact as Mukuro blinks then looked up from the board, looking at the other one as his mouth quirked up into a small smirk. "Kufufufu, Hiba-chan will not be happy to hear that," Mukuro said, pointing out another nickname. Gitto can only hope that Tsuna can win against them both at the same time, but hell. This was extremely interesting. They were getting more information from them and yet, nothing about them! Giotto was this close to tearing his hair out as Sepira just covered her smirk from watching Giotto's changing expressions. Few minutes later, Tsuna had won at the same time, Mukuro collapsing on the floor as he groaned, closing his eyes as Alaude just sat there, staring at the board. "I guess it's time for bed?" Tsuna asked, yawning lightly. He had not used his Hyper Intuition for their games, but still, playing against Sepira and controlling his Mist guardian in the same day? Oh hell, no. You got a good combination to put the poor boss out.

Mukuro just smiled then sat upright and moved over to catch the falling Tsuna without a single thought of his actions. Giotto blink at the sudden display of protection, even it was completely on habit. "Ah, mind showing us to our room now? It seemed that Sepira had played against him and using his dear little powers had exhausted him. If anything, an aspirin and glass of water would help when he wakes up," Mukuro asked them as Giotto just nods then moves over to lead them to their room for the night. Knuckle followed them out of the room then make a different route, possibly going to infirmary to get the requested them. Giotto led up to sixth floor and opened the first door on the left, exposing a airy room that was prepared for them. Mukuro stepped intot he room and went over tot he bed, putting Tsuna on it as he pulled back the duvet. He pulled it over Tsuna's body and tucked it underneath his chin then Mukuro faces Giotto with sinister grin on his lips.

"Oya, can you take down the painting over the fireplace in common room for us? We had a gift for you guys, but we want to put it up there for you!~ Kufufufu," Mukuro asked as Giotto blinks then smiled evilly. Tsuna had promised him blackmail material and this was his way of doing it? Mukuro had a pair of gloves appeared from nowhere and puts them on. He materializes some pen and paper, writing down something on it as Tsuna just rolled over onto his side. "Since Tsuna was not able to stay awake for this, he wanted you to give this to Sepira, and mind me, only she can read it. Not that you guys can't anyway," Mukuro added as Giotto took the note and looked at it, unable to read it. Giotto felt his eyebrow twitch at this and sigh softly. Mukuro just nods then moved over to join Tsuna in bed, feral grin on his lips. Few seconds later, Tsuna had kicked him off the bed, awake as he was holding his head.

"I thought I said if you guys were going to fight over me, no one gets to sleep with me except for kids," Tsuna said darkly, Mukuro grinning at the sight of Dark Tsuna peeping out without any intentions of holding back. "Oya, oya. Don't you think that now Lambo and I-Pin is getting too big for that anyway?" Mukuro asked as Knuckle came into the room with requested pill and glass of water. he blinks as Tsuna just plopped back onto the bed. "They are, but do I look like I care at the moment, Mukuro?" Tsuna replied as Giotto cover his smile from public, chuckling lightly. Knuckle just smiled then sets the pill and glass on the side table near Tsuna. "Thanks, Uncle Knuckle. I need something to stop my headache," Tsuna said softly to the priest, hearing a soft laughter as a reply to his thanks.

"Not a problem, Tsuna. I am just glad to help you get better either way," Knuckle said as he pulled back from the bed and pulled Giotto out of the room by his arm. He almost nearly dragged him out as Tsuna just smiles sweetly at the leaving adults. When the door clicked shut, his smile became wider and turned sinister. "And did you request him to take down that stupid painting over that?" Tsuna asked, still facing the door as Mukuro just gets back up and sat on the edge of the bed. "Oh yeah. So show me the picture you want to make come true, Tsunayoshi-koi!" Mukuro asked as he narrowly missed a pen that appeared out of nowhere. Mukuro just grin at Tsuna's little temper outburst then holds his hands up in soothing pose. "Okay, okay I'll stop calling you kio! Kufufufu," Mukuro said as Tsuna just sighed then took his pill and drank some water, eyeing at Mukuro.

"Remember that painting from Italy HQ? The one with two dancers' faces that has holes? Well, I'm about to show you the real faces of those two," Tsuna said as Mukuro remember the painting. Tsuna and the guardians had fun time figuring who was the dancers, even Reborn made a bet that it would be Sepira and Celeste, G's sister a week after Thanksgiving. But ever since Thanksgiving, Tsuna would burst out laughing whenever he sees the painting, as if he knew who was the dancers. Mukuro blinks and realized just one thing. Tsuna saw the gear gets clinked in his brain as Tsuna just waved a hand, engulfing them both into illusions as they both saw G and Daemon in dressed as Alaude and Asari was dancing with them. Alaude with Daemon, who was blushing as G did the same with Asari. Mukuro just stared at the scene before him as Tsuna just started to laugh, clutching at his side as Mukuro began to follow suit, tears spilling out of his eyes.

"Kufufufu… So that's why you started to laugh whenever you're in the same room as that painting, even going all the way to say that it was G and Daemon," Mukuro said, illusions slowly disappearing. Thankfully, Mukuro knew what he had to do at that moment as he just nods and waves his gloved hand. Slowly, but surely the painting comes up before the bed. Tsuna enjoyed watching the process, even giving approving nods each time when the figures was complete. They even made sure that the dancers' faces were visible this time as Mukuro finished it. Tsuna looked at the corner and grinned lightly.

"Pen. I'll need to put our mark on the painting so I can collect the money. I'll split it with you," Tsuna said as Mukuro just grins evilly. He gave Tsuna a pen that would flow easily over the paint and he wrote "Pineapple & Tunafish, 16XX" in the corner. Tsuna had to make sure that their names wasn't recorded in the past. In fact, he haven't told other how to spell his name haven't he? Nope. "There. That way, Reborn knows it was us without exposing our names on here. Sorry but I had to put down our food nicknames on here, okay?" Tsuna said, warning Mukuro about the names part. Mukuro just frowns, but shrugged. He knew better than leave any evidence about them in the past.

"As long you give me half of the deal, I'm good," Mukuro said, seeing that Tsuna had put one of the pillow in the center of the bed as there was a illusionary drape settled over it, no doubt Tsuna's. "Oya? I never thought I get to sleep in the same bed with you, kufufufu," Mukuro said with arched eyebrows as Tsuna just smiled sickly at him.

"Try to touch me and I'll kick you off the bed for rest of night," Tsuna warned darkly then pulled the duvet over him, the pillow blocking the head of his from Mukuro, who was chuckling, though pale. He does not want to piss him off that much after all, though it was fun dancing on the thin line with Tsuna's legendary temper. Ah well, it just one of the other ways that he could use to piss of the little Skylark-kun. Then comes dark before the dawn, Tsuna and Mukuro had woken up as Misa had come into the room overnight and settled Tsuna's clothes with the bag on the couch and left, never seeing the painting. Tsuna gets up first and took the bag and went into the adjoining bathroom and puts on new clothes then come out, trying to tame his hair as Mukuro was already dressed and ready to go. "Let get the painting up before anyone sees us. I think they had stockings for us as well," Tsuna said, his heart beating fast in anticipation as Mukuro's eyes gleamed at the thought of filled stocking for him. Mukuro vanished the bag and painting to his hidden cache and Tsuna teleported them to the common room, thankful that he had managed to master the teleportation. He nods as he moves over to the fireplace as Mukuro just waved a hand as painting seemed to take the space over it, drape still covering it. But in front of the fireplace, there was stockings, two of them to be exact as one on the right has a note. Tsuna blinks as Mukuro took both of the stockings off and took the note, grinning then puts it back in the stocking.

"This is yours, I believe, due to Sepira's note," Mukuro explained as Tsuna blinks then breaks out into a wide grin. They then dove into the stocking, laughter and shrieks filling throughout the mansion as Sepira's note was hidden in Tsuna's shirt. Their noise had woken the house up as Misa came in to see Mukuro and Tsuna in glee rupture as Giotto joined her. "Mukuro! Why did Santa give you a pineapple shape lollipop?!" Tsuna pointed out as Mukuro was glaring at the said item in his hand, the brunette collapsing backward, laughing. Mukuro just looks at Tsuna's stuff and grinned pointing at one specific item.

"Kufufufu, Then why did he give you a tuna-shaped one then?" Mukuro said as Tsuna stopped and looked in the direction of the finger was pointing at and moaned lightly. he pick up the lollipop and stared at it evilly. Mukuro just chuckled then looked at the stuff they had on the floor then began to re-stuff the stocking. Tsuna followed suit, thinking along the lines with Mukuro.

"Let's share some of these with other, ne?" Tsuna asked as Mukuro just grinned warily. He would only share with Chrome, which was pretty much the only person that he wouldn't mind sharing with without any kind of strings. If Tsuna was the one, he would have some kind of string attach anyway. "Kufufufu, maybe you would like to share with mine?" Mukuro said as Tsuna just glares at Mukuro. He had one precious thing in the stocking and that was a bottle of shampoo that Giotto uses and makes himself. "No. If I share with your stuff, you would use that against me to get something later on," Tsuna deadpanned, Sepira's voice breaking out into a laughter Giotto and Misa jumped at same time. She was right behind them as Tsuna just looked around and brightens at the sight of newcomers.

"Missy-chan, Uncle Giotto, Aunt Sepira! Merry Christmas!" Tsuna said waving his hands in the air as he loves acting like a little kid. Mukuro took notice of this then chuckled. He would ask Reborn if he would like to have kid Tsuna running around the house one day. Giotto just sighs then grins brightly at the kids, walking over to them as he saw that they picked after themselves, stuffings full once more again. "Merry Christmas, Tsuna, Mukuro. How was Santa's gifts?" Giotto asked, looking at the fireplace then his attention was caught by the new gift already hung up though it has drape over it. He was tempted to take it off but Tsuna just smiled darkly at him. It said 'Take it off and suffer hell' and he was not going to tempt the brunette. "Ohayo! The present from us will be exposed when we leave. The drape stays there until time, okay?" Tsuna explained as he realized that the boy had made a drape as a illusion.

"But even Daemon won't be able to take it off. He had to mess with three different auras to dispel them. Tsuna and I have little sister as well since she could do the same thing as we do. Tsuna, since he is Sky and has Harmony, took in some of her flames," Mukuro said, warning Giotto about the drapes as he gave off a interesting smile as Tsuna blinks, confused. He had not known that at all, even when he had to be trained to use those flames respectfully. It seemed that Reborn 'forgot' to teach him that after all.

"Really? I didn't know that either," Giotto said, blinking in surprise as Mukuro just shrugged. He just looks at him with his heterometric eyes and grins darkly at him. "Not that you could use them yourself. Tsuna here lucked out with the flames among all of us, but he had to suffer the most with the training," Mukuro said as Tsuna just aimed a soft kick at Mukuro. He dodges the kick, chuckling. Sepira just smiled then glances at Giotto's face, seeing that it was sad and down-trodden. Tsuna took a glance at it and went over to him, hugging his leg as he gave Giotto a bright smile.

"Uncle Giotto! You don't have to be like me to protect your friends. Aunt Sepira said that it's only your will to protect that will succeed over everything," Tsuna said as Giotto blinks then looks over his shoulder to look at the woman, Misa already gone to wake up the guardians and guest. Giotto just smiled then picked up Tsuna and carried him in his arms, Tsuna meeping lightly as he clings tightly to his stocking. Giotto brought him over to the tree, which now have tons of presents underneath it. Tsuna blinks then his eyes widen in glee at the sight of them. Mukuro had arrived a bit late, but the other had managed to get him presents at the last moment as Sepira had gotten them both something already. Giotto had arranged the seating around the tree so everyone would have a spot to be at. He also had given the workers their gifts and presents for the day last night, some of them tried to refused this.

"Now, where you guys want to sit at?" Giotto asked as Sepira had taken a seat on the love-seat in the center of the arrangement, humming lightly as Cozart just came into the room, yawning as he was holding a cup of coffee and green golfer hat rest on his head. Tsuna just blinks then looks at Sepira, trying to get something out of her. She mouth just Giotto's name as Tsuna smiled brightly as Giotto turned his head to greet Cozart. Tsuna gets his attention back onto him after few seconds and gave him a bright smile.

"With you, of course Uncle Giotto! Mukuro can sit with Uncle Daemon and Aunt Elena, right?" Tsuna answered as Mukuro just gave off another feral grin. Mukuro had been deciding to do that as Giotto just sweat drops at this. Sepira just grinned slightly as she scooches over for Cozart, who decided to sit with her. Giotto took another love seat by them on the right and set Tsuna by him, letting Tsuna find a suitable spot for his stocking. Then Daemon and Elena came in, seeing that all of the love-seats has been taken as Daemon just sighed. Tsuna looked over his shoulder and gave off a bright smile. "Merry Christmas!" Tsuna said loudly as Daemon just smiled then moved over to take a couch by Tsuna and Giotto's seating. Mukuro went over to join them, sitting by Daemon, who was placed in the middle as Elena want to sit by Tsuna. "Mind letting Mukuro sit with you, Aunt Elena, Uncle Daemon?" Tsuna asked them as Daemon began the chuckling campaign with Mukuro, who was doing the same as he glares at Daemon equally. Elena just looks over her shoulder then grins happily.

"I don't mind as long Daemon play nice with your brother, right?" Elena said as she gave Daemon a warning in her voice, smiling darkly as Mukuro just replicate her smile, knowing he was about to win this. Daemon had to lose the contest to the look-alike of his and faces Elena, soothing the woman by him with sweet nothings as Elena just giggles. Mukuro just looked toward to the tree with detached emotion, waiting to get things going. Tsuna just giggles then looks toward to Mukuro. "Don't worry! We only have about four hours left here so enjoy it when you can, Mukuro," Tsuna said, warning him that he might never come back here again. Giotto blinks, wondering why Tsuna is acting like this as Sepira puts on a sad face.

"So she decided to take you guys to Japan after all. It's a shame. I would have love to have you come to my house few more times…" Sepira said softly, looking down at the presents as Cozart nearly spitted out his coffee at that moment. Giotto turned his head to face Tsuna, who looked sad at this. It was the only way that Tsuna would go and leave no damages behind, alongside with Sepira helping him along. "But she had told me that you were in one of the trades, which took you from Japan, your homeland, yes?" Sepira added as Giotto stiffens at the trade mention as Mukuro just narrows his eyes. He was acting the part as he should be, and he would never let Tsuna suffer one of those disgusting trades, ever.

"Yeah… That was the only thing I don't want to go back to. It was because of my flames and you that I got out of that situation, Aunt Sepira. In fact, if that were to happen to me again, I would show no mercy," Tsuna said, going darkly as Mukuro gave off the dark aura. It seemed that Mukuro had similar experience, touching near his right eye. Giotto took in boys' aura then felt that he had chosen the right gift for Tsuna after all. he went over and got his gift for Tsuna and came back, setting the gift on Tsuna's laps. messing up his hair as Mukuro and Tsuna snaps out of their misery. "Uh, what's this Uncle Giotto. Everyone's not here yet!" Tsuna asked, blinking at the wrapped gift on his laps as Sepira and Cozart eyes at it with Mukuro doing the same.

"Just open it. Trust me, faster you see it and get it on, the more better I will feel," Giotto said, messing up Tsuna's hair some more as Tsuna eep'ed lightly, ripping the wrapping away. Daemon and Elena turned their attention from each other to watch Tsuna reveal a jewelry case. Tsuna blinks, then leans into Giotto's touch, Sepira gasping lightly. The brunette open the case and saw a clam necklace sitting carefully in the cloth. Daemon nearly fell off of his spot as Cozart spit out his coffee this time in surprise.

"O-oi, Giotto. Are you sure about this?" Daemon asked, pale as he dropping his chuckling habit at last as Mukuro just kept his mouth shut, his eyes widen at the sight of the necklace. Now there was the necklace that Tsuna had been looking for in the future. In fact, he had heard the legend about it and he hope it wasn't true. Because if it is, then Tsuna is in deep load of shit. Mukuro however loved seeing Tsuna in trouble as Tsuna just blinks at the necklace and takes it out of the case, fingering at the clam a bit. There, in the middle of the clam, there was inscription the said 'Vongola'. Tsuna narrows his eyes then looks at Giotto, pointing at the inscription. Giotto just laugh then pats his hair down.

"I know it says Vongola, brat, but I want you to have it. This is something you should wear to grave though," Giotto said softly, warning the boy that it was very valuable as Tsuna just blinks the giggles. "It's not a problem. I had a feeling that it will come with me to the ground either way. It precious to me!" Tsuna said as he just smiled brightly.

He know it was precious to Vongola Family. In fact, Reborn had made him look for it non-stop, even forcing him to go on trips often to Italy from Japan whenever they have clues or leads. He had made Tsuna use his Hyper Intuition often for this part anyway. Tsuna sighed, knowing the real truth of why it never showed up for them yet.

It was supposed to come to him, not him looking for it.

Then the door opened to reveal the rest of missing people, all of them sleepy, but perking up at the thought of opening gift. They all went over to where Giotto is, though G stopped when he saw Daemon on the floor, staring at something that Tsuna had in hand as Cozart was wiping away at the coffee on his chin. G stepped closer, then saw what was the cause of them acting like this.

"Oh, Giotto. You decided?" G asked softly as Asari and Alaude saw the necklace in boy's hands as Alaude was happy about the choice though Giotto seemed to sad about something. "Yea, I did, I guess. I had very good reasons for this so," Giotto answered, Tsuna putting it on as he smile at Mukuro, who just nods in return. Alaude just went over to sit away from everyone, which G and Asari took the couch by Daemon's and Knuckle and Lampo took the couch by Sepira and Cozart. Tsuna then gets bombarded with gift at that moment alongside with Mukuro. Somehow, the adults had decided to torture them with overfilling gifts themselves as Mukuro just grinned then vanished them into his cache, making Tsuna glare at him.

"No more space, kufufufu," Mukuro said as Tsuna just glares at him then waves his hands to hides the gifts in his own cache, using his Sky one this time. Giotto blinks then chuckled. There was no doubt that they were going to open it at later time when they get home so they don't have to haul much stuff back there.

"Hey, did anyone noticed that someone replaced that painting over the fireplace over there?" Lampo said, pointing out the fact that almost everyone missed as Tsuna just smiles at Mukuro who replied with creepy one with his own. Daemon shivered then gets up, pulling out his magnifying glass and looked at it. "Well? Is it an illusion, Melon-head?" Lampo asked as there was a vein that popped out on his forehead as Tsuna just giggles.

"The drape is, Uncle Lampo, but the painting underneath it is a gift from me and Mukuro both. he had a certain type of power that makes illusion… Real." Tsuna said, answering the question as Daemon went back over and picked on Lampo right away as Giotto just cannot wait to see the painting. However, that was interrupted as Misa knocked on door for their attention.

"Time's for breakfast, masters. We'll bring you the food right away, okay?" Misa said as Giotto just nods, thankful of her interruption because everyone was upright and ready for food, even they were still opening gifts at the moment. Misa then comes in with two hot steaming plates of pancakes and went over to Tsuna. Giotto rubs his hand as she gave one to Tsuna then went over to give the other to Mukuro to his dismay. She saw the look and scolded him. "Now, they are younger than you. They need to eat a lot of food, otherwise they won't grow as tall as they should be, Giotto-sama!" That made Giotto blush as crazy as Tsuna just laughed as he chomp on the first bite of the breakfast, thanking for the food first as he gave a shot of glare to Mukuro. Mukuro gave his thanks then went to eat as well, humming in glory. This pancakes was one of the best, but the best ones would go straight to Tsuna, who miraculously discovered that one of his best skills was cooking anything and still make it taste good. Misa comes back in with cart load of food and passes the food to everyone, even Alaude, who accepted it with silent thanks as Tsuna just finished his meal looking at the time as Mukuro follow the gaze as well. Sepira stops eating and glances at the time then smiled faintly.

"Just fifteen more minutes, okay, boys? I'll be done before then and I will be able to come back in time for Christmas party for adults," Sepira said as Tsuna nods, his plate being taken away by Misa and Mukuro went over and set the plat on the cart. Giotto blinks and saw that they were having brunch at the moment, but he didn't mind. Because the best part of the day was Christmas Supper, where everyone, even Lampo, had to participate in Vongola games. Sepira took her time as Mukuro went over to look at Tsuna, who was looking down for some reason. he pats his head, pulling him in as Tsuna blinks.

"Ne, don't be said. Kufufufu, even we have to leave some of our precious friends behind. But who know? Maybe we would see them again sooner or later," Mukuro said, soothing the boy as Tsuna obviously put up a fake smile as Mukuro frowns at the sight of it. There was no way that he would get anything out of Tsuna, even he were to team up with everyone. Sepira knew this and stood up, giving the plate to Misa, who was smiling sadly but tries her best to smile brightly at Tsuna. Giotto, on other hand, didn't like how Tsuna could pull on the fake smile so quickly like that, but he couldn't interfere, could he? He was only one of the few protectors of Tsuna now, but he couldn't really help him in personal issue unless Tsuna ask him to. Cozart knew this then shakes his head, rubbing his nose as he smiles at him.

"Just tell us whenever you need help with anything. Anything you need, okay?" Cozart said, beating Giotto to the punch as Tsuna blinks then smile truly at last as Mukuro just grinned. Tsuna slipped off the couch and runs over to Sepira, bracelet clinking as the pin on his shirt shines brilliantly as the necklace bounces on his chest. Finally everyone realized that the boy became the most protected one on Earth at last, even he was going far out of their reach. Tsuna blinks then holds up one finger then runs back over to Giotto, clambering onto his laps. Giotto blinks then leans forward as Tsuna hugs him, his lips so close to his ear.

"My surename is Sawada. You won't find anything about me that easily, but I don't mind if you uses my surename if you want to. Just as long you're safe and okay, Uncle Giotto," was the words given to him and him alone as Giotto smiled softly. This was one of the best gifts he could ever had from Tsuna, even it means another identity itself. Tsuna smiled then giggles as Misa held out his shoes for him. Tsuna took it and jumped down to the floor and puts them on. He gets up onto his feet, Mukuro already wearing his own shoes as he moved over where Sepira was waiting for them, sounds being created as Tsuna just runs over to join them, brown fluffy hair bouncing. Tsuna stops in his path, Mukuro grinning.

"OYA! Before I forget, here our gift to you!" Tsuna said, waving his hand as Sepira hung back a bit to see the drape disappearing as everyone looks up at the painting. There, it held a perfect blackmail material for Giotto as Cozart just gaped at the sight of it. Everyone was shocked, except for Giotto, who began to laugh loudly, clutching at his side as tears were coming out of his eyes. Tsuna and Mukuro disappeared at the moment as Sepira just covered her mouth, the painting imprinted in her memory forever as G just pulled out his gin as Daemon just look pissed off.

"G, shoot at my face as well," Daemon growled as Elena was laughing alongside with Giotto, on the floor as G just nods and pulled the trigger twice. Sepira just hung back, having no need to take the boys home, because they would be home in few minutes after all. She was there for distraction after all. Meanwhile, Tsuna and Mukuro was in the rose garden, changing into older self clothes as they kept the little kids clothes close to them. Mukuro disappeared first as he did came earlier before suggested time after all, but not before hearing the gunshots. They both look at each other as Tsuna just sweat drops as Mukuro just chuckled.

"And now we know it was G who destroy our gift for them," Tsuna said as Mukuro disappeared in pink smoke. Tsuna pulled out the note that Sepira had written and red it, smiling sadly. This was possibly the only moment that he decided to do something without anyone knowing, even Reborn. "Yeah, I know Sepira. Reasons why we're looking for them is that Kawahira had requested each of us to look for them or there would be possible collapse. But I don't think I'll let my world go out without a fight this time," Tsuna said to no one in particularly, though Sepira was right outside the opened window. She had heard the answer, tears escaping her eyes as she looked down.

"And I hope you find a way for yourself, Tsuna. The task you been given unknowingly is going to be your hardest of all…" She said softly, Tsuna disappearing in pink smoke as she looked outside, looking at the cloudy sky. It looked like it could snow, though it wouldn't tonight nor tomorrow. Though it did began to rain. "So be careful, or we will risk all for nothing after all."

* * *

_Just a small question. _

_If you have a choice to break that curse of ours with your own hands, would you do it? _

_The items we had given to you is rather special for that reason._

_Sky Acrobaleno_

* * *

OMG

THIS IS OVER DUE!

xcuse me but I had decided to have another story, this one more confusing if you don't read Thanksgiving story I had put up and I will be putting up New Year Story soon as well. Well. HAVE A GREAT VACATION!


	3. New Year Eve

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, however if I do, then Giotto would get a chance to ravish Tsuna. *Devilish horns and impish tails pops out of me*

Tsuna: Whoa, Caos... Anyway, thank you for reading this!

* * *

Tsuna was currently sitting in his office as he was looking outside. He was complicating on the fact that he just managed to get Talbot to agree to his dear request. His old friend told him to make something that would drag 'them' into his time. He didn't want to drag those people in, but she won't listen to reasons of his. She stood her ground with him, that woman did. he sighed softly as he remembered the time he spent with Prima of Gilgo Nero Family.

Yes, I did say Prima. Tsuna had recently travelled back to past, twice, and those two times were something he treasured deeply. He tore his eyes from the window and looked at his desk, where a small insignificant box lays upon the surface of the ebony desk that managed to survived the aging from Primo's time. He moves his hands toward to the lid of it and lifted it up, exposing three different jewelry pieces. There was a bracelet, necklace and pin.

But no, these weren't ordinary jewelry, you see? The time he went during Christmas, he didn't expected to be fully gifted by Trinisette heads and Earth king himself. The gift was protection of his life and Sephira had warned him about possible fate that he would suffer. He narrows his eyes as he had to go through a lot of fighting recently. It had became gold in process, though it was more on the orange side this time. He had hated going through his HDWM often but did he had a choice when coming to protecting his familiga?

None if often.

He fingers the necklace that had clam that had Vongola in the middle of it. He smiled faintly, remembering when he had came back to his own time about a week ago. Reborn had asked him what did he do to ruin the timeline, but Tsuna said that he had to interfere, otherwise, there would be no record of brunette causing trouble for them before Daemon's betrayal. He was not going to attempt Butterfly Effect, no thank you very much. He pulls his finger back then rubs the side of his face a bit, thinking deeply. Beside Mukuro and Checkerface, he was the only one that knew of it's presence near them this time. And he intended to keep it that way, even Mukuro was forced to swear to him that he won't spill about it. The only safe option was either to talk to him or Kawahira about it, but Talbot was also another person, though he was left out on the fact that Tsuna had all of them.

"Heh, I don't know what is going to happen, but Kawahira? Would I be able to do it?" Tsuna said softly, his voice barely above the whisper. Then all of the sudden, a male behind his chair comes out with check mask covering his face as he had black top hat on his head with checkered gloves and shirt as he wore black suit. He taps the cane against the ground a bit, his mouth visible for public to see as he frown lightly at the question. Tsuna stayed silent, looking at the jewelries then pulls to cover them up from the sight, hating the fact that he had to keep it a secret while keeping up the facade of trying to find them. Tsuna had managed to stop the searches for them, saying that he could no longer do it anymore. Each leads clues ended up with nothing but legends and history of it.

"You're the only person that managed to do the impossible with Acrobaleno Curse. If you were to do it, then you might have a chance. But," The male said as Tsuna barely suppress his jump, used to silent companionship with him, though they did have bad start with each other. Tsuna looks over his shoulder as he puts the wooden box in the desk drawer, locking it with few different keys and his flame signature. Verde had managed to make a lock that can be only open by one person, and one person only so this was the safest place to have it in, thankful that Reborn had not find out a way to break the lock itself yet. Tsuna just turns his swivel chair to face the male, a knowing sad smirk playing on his lips.

"Even I don't think I can do it, Kawahira. Did you know, that Sephira had foretold this? It was almost like she was coming to this time soon," Tsuna pointed out the fact, remembering from Christmas visit to the past. Kawahira just chuckled lightly at the thought of First Generation coming in, though Tsuna and he just blinks as they both turned silent. That was only way they could do without endangering the balance of Trinisette. "Oh boy… Good this I already got the necklaces in order. All I need is to connect them to this time when they die. Elena, mind taking care of her? I can't let the other see her until First Generation comes in with Sephira and Cozart," Tsuna asked his dear ally, who nods at his request. After all, Elena had died way more earlier than everyone, which causes Daemon to betray Vongola.

"I'll just show her the way first as Sephira would die right after her as well. Don't worry about her as well, I'll just take her in as well. You just have to prepare for the others first," he said as Tsuna just stiffens at the name of Sephira and relaxes after hearing that he would take care of the females. He just rubs his head a bit as Kawahira just disappeared in indigo mist, knock being heard on the door. Tsuna turns his chair back to face who ever coming in. The door was pushed open, letting in his dear best friend and right hand, Gokudera, in with some kind of old slouching male with weird hairstyle following after him. Tsuna's eyes widen at the sight of the briefcase in the old man's hand. Tsuna began to stand up, nodding at his friend, smiling gently as his eyes was shadowed over by his hair bangs. He does not need anyone on his case just yet.

"You can go, Gokudera. I'll be fine with Talbot here, okay?" Tsuna sad as Gokudera nods then walks out, not noticing a subtle shift in Tsuna's persona. When the door clicked shut after Gokudera's leave, Talbot just waves his hand down, making Tsuna sit down as Tsuna just nods. He had to respect the old man, since he is over four hundred years old for one. Tsuna just cough a bit, hoping that he wouldn't recognize him from Primo's description of the little brown-haired terror. Talbot just looks at him, then smirks a bit.

"You need to go back and soothe the poor boy. He's going hysterical about you, so," he said as Tsuna just groaned, leaning back into the chair as Talbot just dropped his smile, staring at the boy. He had not met Talbot since Acrobaleno Curse, so it was not a surprise that Talbot was able to figure out the boy after third visit. In fact, it was about time for Talbot to bring up the cursed subject. "You have the set. Don't lie, because I know," Talbot said darkly as Kawahira comes back in, this time his mask off to reveal his true face to them. Talbot's head turned toward to the newcomer, Tsuna's face blank as his eyes held promises that he would kill him if he spilled about it.

"There's a reason why we kept it a secret. It involves 'that' after all, and I am placing my bet on Tsunayoshi in this world. It seemed that instead of getting three people doing it, we can trust that to Tsuna, yes?" Kawahira said as Talbot just turns his head back to face Tsuna again. He just simply kept that pose for long time as Tsuna just stared at the bandages over other's eyes. They just held each other's attention then Talbot just sets the case on the desk before him. Tsuna blinks then reaches to open it as Talbot just turns it around to make it face Tsuna. Tsuna just pops it open and smiles sadly at the sight of them. Kawahira leans over and hummed in approval. Talbot just frowns.

"I don't get why you want me to make exact replica of gifts that First Generation got from Elena, who said that a tall brunette boy told her to give it to them," Talbot said as Tsuna just holds his hands over them, stones facing his palms. Talbot suddenly felt that Tsuna was doing something then nearly slam the lid back down, if not for Kawahira's cane in the way. "Kawahira, what are you doing?" Talbot growled as Tsuna just pulls out two necklace that would suits two women the most then sets it out the case and sets it by it. Tsuna just sighs and moves his right hand over the two jewels, golden orange flames emanating from it. He narrows his eyes as he focus on getting the flames in jewels, which was a success.

"You're using your life flames? Well, I wouldn't mind that but let me put some of mine in those, so I can get them right away, okay?" Kawahira said as Tsuna looked bit pale then nods as he moves over a bit as Kawahira took the spot by him, placing his hand on them. He did the same process with them as tsuna just stared at the jewels in the case before them. Kawahira noticed the look on Tsuna's face and frowns lightly. "You're not sure you would be around when they come," he said, completely reading his mind as Talbot went deathly silent, dark aura surrounding him. Tsuna just pushes himself back as he looks up at the ceiling as he just pursue his lips out.

"Yes. Actually, I'm going to call in Reborn and Aria… They seemed to be the best choice for this after all," Tsuna said as he reaches for the phone as Talbot just takes in a deep breath as Tsuna just smiles weakly at him. "Talbot, let Kawahira hide you, okay? I know what I'm attempting," Tsuna said in soft tone, Kawahira moving around the desk to stand by his side. Talbot opens his mouth to protest, but a simple glance to Tsuna would shut anyone up, blind or not. He grunts in defeat and let himself be hidden by Kawahira. Tsuna just smiles then reaches over to pick up the phone and pressed number one on his speed dial. He only had to wait for a second before he was connected.

"Chaos. What do you what, Dame-Tsuna?" a baritone voice said as Tsuna just smiles softly. It has been a while since he last heard it. He hasn't seen nor heard from him for long time since a month ago when he gave him a vacation and he wished to spend time with Aria and Yuni, discussing about Luche.

"Reborn, I have a favor. Can you come in with Aria? It just something I want you two to do," Tsuna said cheerfully, masking his plan from his voice. In fact, it was only a year ago that he managed to lie non-stop to his family and Reborn without any trouble and he was thankful of it.

He has his own secrets to keep and his own plans to protect.

"Oh really? Will you give us Vongola-Style New Year Party in return?" Reborn's voice asked with amusement as Tsuna just smiles faintly. Tsuna just looks at time, figuring if he could get Elena at lunch time and take her out on small date then he would be able to finish the first step of his plan. Tsuna just takes a moment as he pulls up his roster sheet, checking to see who's here or not.

"Well, unless you're not happy with Hibari, Ryohei, and Takeshi not coming. They went back to Japan to spend the holiday. Mukuro and Chrome is on a mission at the moment as well too," Tsuna said as he could hear soft sigh from Reborn's side of the call. Tsuna just smiles brightly as he scratches the side of his face. "But we can do drinking game with other Acrobalenos if you want?" Tsuna suggested as he knew he had really high tolerance for drinking. But he kept that a secret and he hasn't participate in of those drinking games. Even Reborn knew that.

"Oh-ho. So you're finally going to show us your tolerance to drinks, eh? Aria wants to join as well but she fear for her daughter's safety," Reborn replied with amusement showing in his voice, more like smirk as well. Tsuna just rubs his chin a bit then smiles faintly.

"Well, she's underage, but she can come over and stay overnight here as well. I still have a gift for her from Christmas either way," Tsuna said as he remembered Sephira's gift for Yuni. He pulled one of the drawers in his desk and pulled out a gift bag, crinkling noises being made as Reborn could hear that.

"Hnn. Okay, we'll be there in about thirty minutes," Reborn said as he hung up on him, letting Tsuna just sigh. He closes his phone shut and pick up a house phone, pressing few of the buttons. When he finished, he heard a voice answer immediately.

"Jyuudaime, what do you need?" Gokudera's voice said as Tsuna just looks at the roster sheet before him then at the case, humming lightly with happiness in his voice. That kinda scared his dear victim this time as Tsuna just gave off a bright smile.

"Gokudera, the Acrobalenos are coming here right? Well, tell them we're going to have compulsory drinking game and gather all the alcohol in the house and set them in the common room. I'll be joining as well with Reborn and Aria too. If they refuse, tell them that. If they still refuse after that, then they have to do the price of doing my papers for three months," Tsuna said, amusement showing in his voice. All the Acrobalenos knew the price of staying at his mansion, even Verde and Mammon, so they would rather avoid the papers at all cost. Plus, who had seen Tsuna drinks as well? He could tell that they'll jump at the chance. Gokudera stayed silent as he could hearing gasping noise. It seemed that Tsuna had got him while he was drinking. Tsuna's smile even widens at the thought of that. "And sorry for make you choke on your drink! Chaos~!" Tsuna said as he hung up, trying to hold in his laughter as he covers his mouth with his hand. He knew Talbot and Kawahira was in the room with him, but he pulled out a black gun and check the gun chamber. It has pink bullet in it and he pulled it out, adjusting the time and his shape this time. He would have to be gone for three hours at the most this time.

"How long this time? And I would like to join the drinking game," Kawahira said as Tsuna just puts the bullet back in the gun chamber and sets it in his laps, smiling faintly. He looks outside the window, thankful of something as he smiles faintly.

"Three hours and you can, but you can't wear your mask. You can come join us Talbot," Tsuna answers as Kawahira's laugh can be heard. he just pulls head back to the door, the room going silent as he heard two silent gunshots.

"Mou! Reborn, what are you doing to his door? You're paying for replacement," Aria's voice called out as he could hear little girl giggle followed afterward as Tsuna just takes two necklace and hidden them somewhere on the desk. The door creaks open as he sighs, seeing his smirking ex-tutor standing in the doorway with black-haired female scolding him silently as a teen girl comes in, running up to his desk and clambering up onto Tsuna's laps. This was a new habit of thier whenever they see each other or Yuni seeing Byakuran. It was cute in a way, but when they all meet each other, Yuni would just sit by herself, not to provoke any trouble between Mare and Vongola. Tsuna hugged the girl, pulling the gift bag off the desk and gives it to her.

"Here, Yuni. It's nice to see you again! Same for you as well, Aria, Reborn," Tsuna said greeting them with genuine smile, purely happy to see them. Yuni just take the bag and opens it, giggling as she got a necklace with trinkets full of rainbow color. Tsuna looks at the necklace and smiled faintly, softly remembering the Christmas day. Reborn and Aria steps in, noting some kind of remembrance in his eyes. "This is from Sephira.. She wanted me to give the bag to you, saying that she wish you a good life," Tsuna said as he chuckled lightly. Now the memory of gaining that gift for first time was connected to another event. "And Reborn, I won the bet. It was me that did the cake battle with Giotto. I can show you the reaction he had to picture of empty plate," Tsuna said as Reborn blinks, then shadowed his eyes as he just smirks. He pulls out a wallet of his and reaches for about five thousands American money and hands it over to me. "And I was right about the painting. It was G and Daemon, and don't make me show you the illusions as well. Pay up, Reborn," Tsuna added sweetly, making Reborn narrows his eyes in annoyance.

"Prove it was Daemon and G," Reborn said as Tsuna just smiled brightly at him. Tsuna had made Mukuro to keep it a secret till now.

"Pineapple and Tunafish, 16XX," Tsuna only had to say as Reborn just blinks then chuckled darkly. Aria blinks then covers her mouth, now realizing the truth. Now comes out the fact that Tsuna and Mukuro was the one that gave them the lovely painting as Tsuna had moved the picture off of that fireplace and into his room, so he can remember the time. "Let me show you," Tsuna said as he waves a hand, the painting behind them being restored as Reborn and Aria looks behind them, smiling as they saw the original picture.

"Oya. Never thought you would be so cruel," Reborn said as Tsuna just smiled brightly. Aria just thinks that this was Tsuna doing his usual gathering before doing anything as Tsuna just stuffs the money in his pocket, waving his hand in the air as if he would collect them later on. "Anyway, what's the matter you have to ask of us?" Reborn asked, glancing at Yuni and Aria since they said they hadn't foresee this part. It seemed to be minor event this time as Tsuna just breaks out in a wide warm grin.

"Well… I do have a favor to ask of you guys. Can you both put your life flames equally each in all of these eight necklaces? It's like a tracking devices, mind me. I wanted to ensure protection for people I'm giving this too," Tsuna said as Reborn and Aria just stares at him with no emotion as Yuni just looks up to him, wondering why he was asking them for life flames. "And you can recover life flames as well! I had Talbot to make me some kind of pills to give to you guys after the process so you don't need to sleep to recover them all back. Plus, if you do get them done, I would just take my leave and be back in few hours," Tsuna added, his hands intertwined as he places his chin on it. Reborn and Aria remained silent as Yuni just frowns.

"And it won't be used for bad purpose?" Yuni asked softly, knowing the effect of Life Flames if used properly as Tsuna just smiled faintly. Aria and Reborn just stayed silent, wanting to hear his question. Life Flames can be used to bring back a dead person if released at the death's moment. Though the necklaces will have small amount of it, it can revive a dead person if they had time in grave and not in bad condition to begin with.

"The necklaces are created to prevent that. It will not bring back a person, nor will not activate unless the person need help in life-and-death situation. After that was activated, the tracker in it will be on non-stop. If you want to know where your lover is, all you had to do is find that necklace signature and track them down," Tsuna explained the process, opening the case as he faces them to Aria and Reborn. They seemed to be considering, blinking lightly as Tsuna just smiled brightly at them again. "However I already placed some of mine in these already, but I want you two to put your flames in these too in case if I'm too far away from them."

That got Reborn's attention, though Aria just nods, smiling brightly at him. It seemed to be a good idea, placing the people close to them under their protection like this while knowing where they are can be rather tide-turning in battles. Even in kidnapping attempts, they could just track them down. "And who will you be giving them to?" Reborn asked as Tsuna just blankly stares at him, his face answering the question.

"These people has requested for this, and they are my close friends in this world of mafia.. I can't bear to let them go without protection from Vongola. Also, I almost forgot. If any of these shattered, we will be forced to find out what happened. If the wearer is fine and okay, immediately place them under custody of Vongola and protect them with all your life. Most of them can fight for themselves though so they will help out Vongola when they see you guys," Tsuna said, half-lying, half-telling the truth. Reborn raises his eyes at Tsuna's request, as if he was wondering if he could torture the information of who they are, but he doubted that since Tsuna seemed too hard to crack about this particular issue. Maybe later after the drinking game, he guess. Aria just narrows her eyes as Yuni just nods, leaning into Tsuna's chest as she closes her eyes. Tsuna knew that Yuni was foretelling the future, though he had taken precautions that she would not be able to see the 'real' future. Yuni wakes up, smiling faintly as Tsuna was holding her upright with one of his arms.

"It's okay, Mama. Nothing bad would happen," Yuni said happily as she gave off a bright smile as Aria just smiles as Reborn just tilts his fedora down to shadow his eyes. Aria reaches over, Tsuna just smiling happily at them as Aria did the process first, golden-orange soft flames entering the jewels on the necklaces. Few seconds later, Aria pulled back, pale as Tsuna just holds out his hand, a small pill of Tsuna's Life Flame as Aria just takes it and pops it in her mouth, swallowing it. Reborn, on other hand, notice the flames that was in the pill as he opens his mouth to say something.

"I know it's my Life Flames, but I offered myself up for this about few months ago. I recovered from the loss of it, Reborn," Tsuna said, cutting him off as he forgot to take on himself as he felt the drain on his Life FLames as well. He was bit pale so he took one, burst of warm tingling throughout his body as he smiles warmly, enjoying the feeling of his Life Flames restoring his health back. "However, you're bit different so I had to steal some of yours to make sure your body don't reject the recovery pill," Tsuna said as Reborn barely flinch at that. Reborn wondered how did Tsuna got his Life Flames, thought Tsuna just smiled lightly at him. "It was last month when you got injured on the mission and had to stay in the health ward to recover. You were sedated at the time and I took that chance," Tsuna explained as Reborn just huffs, reach his hand over the necklaces and enemates yellow sparkling flames from his hands into the jewels, nearing the capacity of the jewels. He pulled back at the last moment, taking the pill that was in Tsuna's hand with his other hand and pops it in his mouth, enjoying the rush of life in his body.

"Wao. That was quite a rush," Reborn mutters as Aria just smiles brightly at them all as Tsuna just did the same. Yuni slips out of Tsuna's laps and puts on the necklace from Sephira and walks over to her mother, standing at her side. "However, you would have to leave yes?" Reborn asked, tipping his fedora up as he stared two holes in Tsuna's eyes, who was doing the same to him as well. tsuna jsut nods and turns the case back toward to him again, fingering lightly on the sky blue one.

"Yeah. I'll be back in around three hours. Anyway, you guys should go help Hayato find alcohol in the mansion and put them in Common room? I'm sure you guys have high tolerance to them as well," Tsuna asked them as he smiled sweetly as Reborn just smirks as Aria just laughed.

"Not counting Skull and Verde, we all do," Reborn said, moving to leave the room. No doubt he was going to help Hayato and possible be able to miss some of the most alcoholic drinks at the same time. Yuni runs after him, fearing of that moment as Aria just bows then leaves, waving goodbye. Tsuna just sat where he was and pulls out two necklaces he had hidden. He pulled out a brown-jeweled necklace and pulled out a cather with red-brown-orange flames in it and opens it up. Kawahira and Talbot dropped their illusion, their face being turned into confusion as Tsuna focused carefully on injecting the flames in the brown one. When he finished, there was no more flames left and they was bit of space left in the jewels to be filled in.

"Was that Earth Flame?" Talbot asked, trying to understand why he did that to one specific necklace. Tsuna just chew on the inside of his cheeks, not wanting to break his dear friends' promise of not bringing anyone alive.

"Yeah. Just going to give this one to specific someone and I really hope that Enma would be able to get to him in time before Reborn and Aria have another compulsory need to go where it was at. He's somewhat someone that would be far away from the group I'm talking about when the necklace might shatter," Tsuna answered, not trying to say that he would be bringing anyone alive. Yet. That would get Talbot up into a twist, though he was not breaking any laws of Trinisette with this. It was one of the few loopholes. He enemates some more of his flames from his hand, filling up the capacity in the jewels as he did something different to all of them this time, including the other two necklaces. After He did his job, he was very pale, though he takes in a deep breath of air and takes two of his Life Flames pills to keep himself alive.

"I see. So basically, you're covering all the bases?" Kawahira asked as Tsuna just places the necklaces back into the case and pulled out his time-traveling gun, cocking it as Talbot just stares at the gun. "That way, we would be able to get them into our immediate care? So you would be helping us as well?"

"I don't think I would be helping you guys find them. I fear that something might happen to be beforehand and I want you two to keep it a secret…" Tsuna said, softly as Kawahira just nods. Tsuna had asked him before hand about altering Mukuro's memories about few things, stuck as the gifts he had received from the Trinisette heads themselves as well he agreed to leave the fact alone that Tsuna somehow knew where those are. It would prove useful somehow in Tsuna's plan, since he had to make people follow his trials when he had to put his own plan in motion. Tsuna brought the gun to his head, silencer on the gun as Talbot and Kawahira just nods, providing him backup when needed as Tsuna just grabbed the suitcase. He had puts everything back in the case alongside with a dozen of gold coins or so and gripped it tightly, gritting his teeth. "Just keep this a secret. I cannot let anyone except 'her' know from now on." Kawahira just frowns but nods, not trying to provoke the brunette into something he don't want to do. After all, Tsuna would winds up explaining everything later on when he had a chance to. "Caio. I'll be back in few hours," Tsuna said as he pulled the trigger, disappearing in purple smoke as Kawahira caught the gun with his illusion hand. Talbot just frowns, now finally guessing what was Tsuna's plan.

"Hey, Kawahira. Don't tell me he's planning to…" Talbot began to say, letting Kawahira stare at him readily, letting the silence answer it. Talbot just kept his mouth shut after that, not wanting to make his gut feelings true anymore than it is now. Everything was now dark and bad enough for them, even they even don't need a forteller to tell them what will happen.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was walking in Sicily Italy, One of Vongola-protected towns, and felt a gentle breeze pick up in his brown spiky hair with brown tail flying over his shoulder. he runs a hand through his hair, leaning against the wind a bit as he just came out of the alleyway, still looking the same. he was thankful of this, for the last two time he had turned into five-years-old boy and caused terror to Vongola Mansion. He smirked at the memories of that, chuckling as he began to walk, looking regal in his outfit that is similar to Primo's outfit as everyone just stares at him. Tsuna's lips jsut quivered at the sight of women ravishing him with their stares, thinking ways on how to approach the mysterious Primo-Look alike. He kept walking, looking around as if he was looking for someone and he stopped, hearing his name from somewhere.

"-d dammit! Sawada over here you damned clumsy boy!" A familiar voice called out as Tsuna just smiled brightly at that, causing some of the girls near him squeals in happiness. Tsuna just turns his head toward to the direction of yelling, seeing a pregnant green-haired female with golden flower-like under her left eyes bursting through the busy crowds as everyone tried to step out of her way. He waited where he was, running a hand through his ahira s the girls near him watches the woman walks over to him, scolding at him for some reasons.

"And I had gone out of my way to find you, Sawada! You won't find him here. He had gone back to hometown if that you're here for," the woman said as Tsuna just laughed heartily, his laughter making all the female population nose bleed and fan girls in distance. The woman just sighed, shaking her head. "And I don't know why I even bother trying to get you here either way."

"Mah, mah, Sephira! I'm not here for my dear little brother!~ I'm only here to give you guys a thank you for making his dear days brighter," Tsuna said, falling into the role of older brother as Sephira just smiled faintly at him. "In fact, he sent me here to do his duties. I was going to come here anyway to give Vongola their surprise gifts from me. I had heard that they had put a stop to the trade as you took him in," Tsuna said, lifting his case up for her to see as she smiled brightly she had foreseen this just recently and nods, pulling on his free arm, dragging him away to nearby cafe, waving a hand toward to the chef that was sticking his head to watch their interaction.

"Leon! Mind serving us today to one of your famous meal?! He's paying!" Sephira said as Tsuna just sweat drops, wanting to know how much it cost in first place if she's making him pay. She looks at his expression and grins evilly, mouthing her next few words.

'Three gold apiece. Have fun supporting my hunger this time!~'

That caused Tsuna to pale as Leon just laughed, guessing on what she was saying to him. "C'mon over! Her we go, mistah. I'll give ya my best, though ya git a discount, thanks fer her referral of meh shop her," Leon's voice was rough and crude, but it was relaxing to Tsuna's ears, who was smiling warmly at him. Leon was taken back by the other's personality. It reminded him so greatly of Primo, which did Tsuna looked like as well. Leon just smacks his face then rubs it downward, giving the term of face palm to life once more again. Tsuna just sweat drops at Leon's actions, plopping himself in the seat from everyone's view as he sets the case on the table, seeing it was large enough to hold four people at once. Sephira just smiled at him, rubbing her belly that suddenly became visible in few matter of weeks. Tsuna stares at her, waiting for her answer as Leon brought Tsuna some mead and water for Sephira. "Naw you two must want some privacy. I'll be back when the food is ready," Leon said, walking off as he steps into the kitchen, clearly saying with his body that he was going to take the waiter duty from others for them, since they seemed to be wanting privacy to themselves.

"I'm only three months along and the baby decided it was the best to grow fast. Don't ask how it did that, but Gio-kun and Coz-chan was shocked at me carrying a child already," Sephira scolded him, dragging the case off as she sets it between their feet. Tsuna just looks confused, wondering why as Sephira just pouts. "And don't expect that it would be us two alone. I know what it held, Sawada, and I will keep it a secret," she said, smiling brightly at her as Tsuna just sweat drops.

"Fine, but they're paying for their meals. I don't even enough money to pay all of your meals for one!" Tsuna said, hanging his head as He reaches down for the case and opening it, pulling out one necklace that is rainbow-shaped with wings on the bottom of it. It held six irregular rectangle jewels as it represent the colors of flames as wings had white diamonds at the joint of it. He holds it out to her, a soft smile on his lips, though he was sad.

"Tsuna wants you to know that only he, I and you can take it off. Called it Gifter/Gifted situation you had him in. Even I knew what he was talking about, since I'm too deeply involved in the dark world," Tsuna said softly, letting Sephira take it out of his hand, her eyes twinkling with happiness and sadness, holding it dearly to her chest. She makes a face at his reference to Christmas gifting process, though it did suit the situation this time. She puts on the necklace, letting it be visible on her as she smiled brightly at him, clutching at it as it was very precious. "And if you wear that to grave, no grave-robbers cannot take it off of you as well. I hope you heard that, Vongola Primo, Shimon Primo," Tsuna said as he reclines, Sephira jolting at Tsuna's announcement of other's arrival. There, a blonde male that looks like Tsuna and red-haired male with hat resting on his head, who was pouting a bit as they want to see someone beside him.

"Mou! You guys scare me. I can't believe I couldn't sense you!" Sephira scolded them both, shaking her finger at them as they both gave sheepish smile at her weird antics of being their mother hen. They went over and sat in two empty chairs, Tsuna reaching in to grab a clam-like necklace that was sky blue as well grabbing a brown-jeweled octagonal necklace as well. He sets them on the table before them, alerting the other two males to it. Sephira just hummed as she reached to drink her water as Tsuna did the same with his mead, smiling charmingly at them. Cozart, on other hand, was surprised to see Tsuna, who looking like a carbon copy of Giotto with brown hair and eyes, which reminded him of Giotto by him, who was flabbergasted by the warm personality that is similar to his. Tsuna just sweat drops, deciding to clear up any possible suspicions.

"I won't tell you my first name for safety reasons, but I am Sawada, and I am Decimo of my familiga. You had taken care of my younger brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi, while he was in your place. And for that I must thank you. I was searching high and low for him without attracting attention to my family because we detest mafia. We tend to be on the hidden side, you see?" Tsuna half-lied his way through, making Giotto blinks then smiled brightly at him. Cozart just blinks then chuckled, bit surprised to see that they had mafia boss before them as Sephira just hummed a happy tune.

"But he's in alliance with me since his brother is part of my family, therefore, he would be more protected this way. Plus with Tsuna back in Japan under his care with my sister watching after him and his siblings, they would be able to live a relatively normal life allowed, right, Sawada-kun?" Sephira said as Tsuna just nods, biting his lower lips as he looks down, searching at the necklace as he felt the flames within them.

"So you're only keeping him in the dark from mafia and giving him a chance to live normally like everyone?" Giotto asked Tsuna who snapped out of his dwellings on his thoughts. Giotto had saw that and narrows his eyes curious on what he was thinking about, though his Hyper Intuition pushed him to ask him about the parents. "But I'm curious. Why was he in the trade of slaves if you're in charge of well-being?" That got Sephira pale a bit as Tsuna just let his breath hitch, looking away as he taps his finger against the wooden table.

"I wasn't in charge of his well-being when he got kidnapped. That was up to Nono and my father, who was a head of small organization that gathers information when needed. When we tried to find him, but with no avail and we didn't want to mess with other families for help because it would show that we are weak to them, we had to forget about him. It was only few days ago I saw him on the way here to ask of you to help me find him. Nono had died a day before Thanksgiving, naming me as his heir and I didn't want to take it but I took it anyway for my family. While we were together, his adoptive mother had asked me if my parents were alive and I told her that our mother was left in the dark by father and father is no-good arse that I had to suffer everyday. Even my right hand told me that I seemed to be the father of him on occasions," Tsuna explained, muttering in Japanese this time as Giotto and Cozart just frowns about his situation. Giotto had that feeling that other was holding back information as Tsuna just pushes the clam necklace, reveal the Vongola name across the bottom of the clam and pushes the earth necklace to Cozart, Shimon name around it. "Anyway, I had asked Tsuna to see if he wanted me to do anything while I was on my way here to talk with Sephira about alliance details and he told me that he had a alchemist to make him these. Actually, there's seven more necklaces in the case and I'm supposed to give it to you since they're for your friends and Elena," Tsuna added, lifting the case up as he opened it to reveal Vongola necklaces in it to Giotto. Giotto was amazed that such a alchemist was able to make these on short notice, and yet he had a feeling that the boy had good connections.

"So in a way, this is him marking us his territory?" Cozart said as Tsuna was sipping on his mead at the time. he spit it out, coughing as Sephira pats at his back, Giotto sputtering out air. That was blunt of Cozart, making Tsuna nearly choke on his mead. Leon comes back with two cups of mead for Giotto and Cozart, whom the latter took his drink and sip it casually as two of his lunch buddies was was trying to get air in their lungs as one of them was trying to soothe the poor mafia don. Tsuna looks up at him with bleary eyes, breathing deeply as he sets the mead down. Giotto just reclines, deciding not to drink his mead just yet since he fear for more surprises. Cozart waits for Tsuna's answer, who was clearly thinking about some things. There was no doubt that he was trying to word it as. He reached the conclusion and sighed deeply.

"Since you guys did marked him as yours," Tsuna began to explain, which made Cozart spit out his mead this time as Giotto just stared wildly at Tsuna as Sephira went over to soothe Cozart this time, giggling lightly. "Don't you think it was fair that he would do this to you? Now, do understand we won't help you out greatly with mafia." That got Giotto and Cozart glare at him for some reasons, but Tsuna kept talking, clearly ignoring them for the moment. "But we do offer a chance at living normally. So if you are looking for place to live in peace from mafia hounding on you, come to Japan or to Sephira and we'll be able to set you up with place and money and we'll leave you alone. Also we do offer places for other to escape with their family to and never be found unless one was to expose their location." That shocked Giotto to no ends that there was a mafia family who would do that for people like him. But he had to know something.

"How do we know your family is trustworthy?" Giotto asked as Tsuna snaps the case shut, leaving it on the table since it's Giotto's now. Sephira just bites her lower lip, fidgeting a bit as she left this up to Tsuna as he leans forward, his elbows on the table as he entwined his fingers together, setting his chin on the top of them. He stayed silent, regarding him and his eyes carefully, enjoying the blueness of deep sea in them. Few minutes has passed then he suddenly pulled back, letting Leon pops back in with four plates of his famous meal. He had to know what was the time left he had, though he felt that he had enough to finish his new family introduction. Sephira just nods as Tsuna just glances at her. Giotto and Cozart caught this part of communication as Tsuna broke their thoughts with his answer.

"Because we actually relies on Arcobaleno for this duty. With their ability to travel in future and between worlds, they helps us decides where we should place them to keep them safe as well acts as our kind of 'Vendice'. Tsuna had known some of them and trust me, one of them was his tutor. Tsuna was to be the police of us as well since we rarely get three heir in one shot. I'm the eldest, the middle being trained by my father to take over his group as my younger brother will be the caretaker of the people for a month then back off to let them live on their own. If you are bring your family along then he won't join however with settling you in your new environment. We will use your flames and power and match them to areas that will suit your survival rates well. Giotto, you seemed to be a person that would retire to Japan in the area where you won't be questioned why you're there. Sephira, we were not referring to Giglio Nero Family, but as a Sky Acrobaleno, helps us with telling us the future willingly to protect the powerful people from getting killed to last blood," Tsuna added, explaining the process as he cuts the steak on the plate before him, Sephira doing the same, though her plate held more food than anyone's at the table. Giotto blinks, bit surprised as Cozart just smiled. He had a guess that if Giotto had a chance, he would move to Japan since he wasn't well-known there. Though he wondered where he could go with his family as Tsuna just reads his face, thusly reading his mind about the location. "There's an island that is unknown to everyone except me and Sephira. If you want it, all you had to do is ask us and we'll get it set up for you. Do understand that resources out there is large and easy to live off of, but to get the place set up will take years to do so. We preferred that if you're bringing a group along with you, then you tell us years ahead of time and forget about the reservation until time comes for you to hide. There, we will send someone to guide you there and make sure everything fine then leave you alone with list of animals and plants that you could safely digest," Tsuna added, shocking Cozart as Sephira just bites down on his meat, knowing what island he was talking about. She glances at him, Tsuna staring back at her as he silently ate his meal, still communicating in Japanese. Giotto took Japanese conversation was a way to ensure that no one would understand who he really is, though he could understand Italian very well. Cozart on other hand stares at him wildly, his request and question in his eyes as Tsuna just chuckles, making Giotto, Cozart and Sephira blush as he had his eyes closed while he does so. "And yes, I can get it started, Cozart. And no, I do not read minds. The clients I get will have to go through my screen tests to pass for my services. You two already passed mine a while ago since you guys are fun to read!~" Tsuna added cheerfully, making Giotto choke on his beans as Cozart was slowly chewing on his meat. Cozart was thinking deeply as Tsuna just sets the fork down, finished with his meal as he thinks deeply. Maybe he had to pull some strings once more again with Bonivo family, though it was needed. Sephira just looks at him then smiled brightly at him.

"Don't worry, I'll get the island started. You need to get back home soon and get the other ex-mafia sorted out? Your guardians might be getting antsy without you leading the stead," Sephira said s Tsuna just smiled brightly then nods. He then turns to face Giotto then smiled warmly at him.

"I'm sure my brother gave you a gift didn't he? He knew he had a power to gift one person, just one person, and we will make everything happen with our Dying Will," Tsuna said, letting the fact that he knew Dying Will out as Giotto just pales. Just how many look-alike of his knows about flames of his? At the least, he was sure that other doesn't have Sky… Right? Tsuna just reads the question of flame type in his eyes, pointed toward to him as he just chuckled.

"Only a Sky can command such rowdy bunch like yours, Giotto and Tsuna. I swear I saw three generations in one era that can pass as siblings anytime," Sephira said as Cozart nearly choked on small piece of beans. Tsuna just sweat dropped at her statement, so bold and blunt as Giotto just pales. he had heard from Tsuna that his siblings is a lot like his guardians. Now this Sawada person's guardians is same as his? He wondered how did Tsuna managed to control them. Sephira watches Giotto's face them gave off a big smile of hers then answered Giotto's fears.

"Think his Mist and Cloud like that?"

Tsuna just spits out his mead this time, perfectly wasting good drink of it as he stares at Sephira as Giotto just chuckled weakly. Tsuna just sighed then looks at Giotto, thinking deeply of some things. He makes a pout, which made the two males nearly have a nosebleeds as few other people in area had massive one. "Giotto, Tsuna will take over your request if you do need to use the gift. It is not in my power to take over for him, you see? It's one dangerous wish of his that he had asked of me when we were younger," Tsuna said, surprising Giotto. He had to make sure that Giotto would meet his younger self one last time, though it would be sad month with him. He takes in deep breathes then looks up at the ceiling, wanting to see the sky on impulse. Cozart picks up the necklace, looking at it then puts it on him, letting it show over his shirt and vest as Giotto watches his friend accepts the gift, even though they don't have a choice. Giotto picked his up then studied it up close then smiled faintly. He could feel Tsuna's flames in it, now realizing why the orders of necklaces was possible on short moment. He pulled it over his head and let it hangs over his clothes, seeing the light glints off of it as if it was accepting him.

Tsuna smiled faintly, sadness crossing his eyes as he opens the case again that was settled on the floor back Giotto's foot and pulled out a smaller necklace then holds it out for Giotto to see.

"You see that this necklace is Mist stone, though it's smaller than other one it. This is the only difference that you must tell. Give this one to whom does Tsuna called, 'Apple-ojii' and the bigger one to Elena. There some kind of favoritism going on from what I can tell, but he just simply scare the shit out of me when I say we do the opposite," Tsuna said, sighing as he sweat drops as he wasn't lying about favoritism as Giotto did the same, chuckling warily. Oh there will be heads to roll from Daemon after all. Tsuna sets the necklace back into the case as he snaps it shut. "Unfortunately you can't touch these. And if Daemon did picked up the bigger one, it will feel like lead to him. You have to tell them that the necklace chooses their own rightful owner. I prefer that people chooses the necklace that represent the flames of theirs. I think that what Tsuna made it out to be, from his very complicated explanation of these buggers. He only wants me and him to be able to take it off beside the owners of these necklaces." Giotto nods, taking the case in his hand as Tsuna just holds up his hand to make Giotto turn his attention on him again. "Don't forget, you're paying for all of our meals."

Leon was nearby when he heard that and stumbled over, grinning wickedly as he knew that Giotto was paling at the thought of picking up the expensive tab as Sephira just chuckled. She glances at Tsuna, who was covering his own smirk as mischievous was running through his eyes. "That's right! Yer been chosen to carry on teh tab fer these peoples now! This meal hear is over twenty piece of gold here! Sephira was teh one to choose teh meal tis time!" Leon boomed as Giotto just groaned as Tsuna just falls off his seat, laughing loudly as Sephira just laughed as Cozart just pulled down his hair, smiling happily as he felt that Tsuna and Sawada seemed to share the terror genes in them. He didn't feel bad for Giotto, who had to suffer the gene of Sawada.

"Sawada-kun, you're just skipping duty!~ I thought you were going to pay for both of our meals?" Sephira scolded as Tsuna just shrugged. "Oh did you wanted to dump it all on him so you could use those extras gold on something else?" Sephira added as Tsuna could feel evil stare at him from certain blonde. Tsuna just sweat dropped at her questions then pushes himself up, dusting himself off as Giotto finally took Tsuna in his full form. It seemed that Tsuna did really look like him, since he didn't really believed the rumors and gossips that females was sprouting about from before while arriving at the restaurant. Now he wanted to know if he were to be single or not.

"Sawada, are you single?" Giotto asked as Tsuna just stared at him with wide caramel doe eyes as Sephira nearly choked on her water as Cozart just falls out of his seat. Leon just stood there by Tsuna, stupefied. Giotto didn't know what he did as he looks at his dear companions innocently as Sephira was patting her lips with napkin as Cozart was slowly getting up as Tsuna suddenly breaks out in laughter, clutching at his sides. Giotto was staring at the brunette, wondering what did he say to make him laugh like that. "Are you okay, Sawada?" He asked as Sephira just cleared her throat, Cozart face-palming as Leon began to snickers. But slowly, just slowly, Sephira began to join the laughter, Cozart joining afterward as they left Giotto in the dark. Tsuna was the first to stop, wiping away his tears for a bit.

"G-Giotto.. W-hy did y-you ask me that question as if you're interested in me?" Tsuna asked, taking a deep breathes as Giotto blinks then he realized. he blushed rather deeply at it, seeing the smirk on Tsuna's face only make it going into different colors of red. Sephira's laughter double as Cozart's tripled, Leon trying to get his breath, though it was proving to be a failure. "Nevertheless, I'm single. Though I don't like being trampled on by fan girls," Tsuna answered as he waves his hand, trying to say that it was all under the bridge now.

As if.

"But I'm not sure about you, Giotto. Are you single?" Tsuna asked seductively as Giotto just bashes his head against the table, plate out of the way as he lets out a pitied groan out of his lips. Tsuna just had to tease him even more! Tsuna couldn't help it but he liked seeing his dear ancestor like this after all.

"He's single, Sawada! I'm sure he can turn into a girl whenever you need a date for ball!~" Cozart said, smiling evilly as Tsuna just blinks then falls backward onto his back, laughing out loud as Giotto nearly throttle his friend for suggesting that. Leon had left the corner a while ago to get his breath as a red-haired male with red tattoo on his right side of his face comes close to the area, wondering what the laughter is about.

"Why the hell you suggest that I should be put in a dress and go as his date to the ball for, Cozart!" Giotto said loudly, the newcomer nearly breaking out a wide grin as he saw Giotto shaking his dear friend back and forth by the shirt collar. But the brunette is the only person that realized that they have someone in the same area as them.

"Oi, you're G, right? I guess it's better for me to give it to you now," Tsuna said, directing the newcomer's attention to the ground as he was met by the sight of Primo's look alike. G just blinks, wondering what just happened as Giotto just stops shaking his friend, his eyes widens at the sight of his right-hand.

"G! Save me from these evil people! They're torturing me for my innocence!~" Giotto said as Tsuna just looks at Giotto then returns right back to laughing, rolling on the floor as Sephira just smirks, whom G noticed. Something was going to happen if Sephira was smirking like that.

"Oh? Then Sawada-kun can crossdress and be your date!~" Sephira said as Tsuna just stopped, staring dumbfounded at her as Cozart just took a look at his face, then breaks out into laughter, falling to the floor this time as Giotto just smirks at Sawada. Tsuna just mutter 'demon in kind female's clothing' and 'where did my pride of man go just now?' as G just covered his mouth to hold in his laughter. He couldn't believe it, there was two Primo, one was real and other can pass as carbon copy and their personality can pass as twins. Now This little brunette does remind of him terror of brunette he had to chase a while ago… Tsuna just looks at G then smiles brightly, giving off mischievous.

Ah crap. This might be Tsuna's older brother was the only thing that ran through G's mind as Tsuna got up and takes the case and pulled out a red clam necklace and tosses it at G. G caught it as Giotto just stares at Tsuna, who was popping his back as he wipes away some few tears with a chuckle. "What? It has been a while since I had a laugh like that, Mister Vongola. Unfortunately, this will be the first and last meeting between both of us," Tsuna said, almost sadly as Sephira just pouts. She had known this. They cannot meet each other more than this time. "G, that little gift is from my dear little brother, Tsuna. I'm sorry for terror he had caused at Vongola Mansion," Tsuna added as Giotto just gapes at him, Tsuna's smirk on his face showing that he was stringing Giotto along as Giotto just began to shakes the brunette by his collar. G just gapes at Tsuna's way of speaking, though chuckled as Giotto began to have his revenge with shaking the poor copy.

"So the Little Terror had Big Terror as his older brother? This is amusing. It's a shame this will be our last meeting," G said smugly as Tsuna just grinned, grabbing Giotto's wrists to stop his head from spinning around. Leon comes back with a receipt, holding it out to Giotto, whom stared at it as he began to pale. Tsuna just steps back and around Leon, chuckling lightly. G just watch his boss's expression changed into terrorized look as he watches the brunette trying to step away from possible war zone. Wise choice, that is.

"Giotto, I trust that you will explain everything about the necklaces to others? Good!~ Sephira, I better get going. I do, unfortunately, have a schedule to keep after all!~" Tsuna began to say, slipping out of the room as Sephira just smirks, wanting to hear what Giotto had to say about the price this time. How ever, she wants to put in something that would send Giotto on war path for Tsuna.

"He had about, oh, twenty, thirty gold piece on him by the way."

Oh-ho, that snapped Giotto. He ran out of the area, trying to find the brunette as he shouted that G would pick it up. G was ticked off as Leon just grabbed him by the shoulder, keeping him still in place as Leon leaked out black aura that promised torture for G if he didn't pick the tab up. G grumbled as Sephira just laughed as Cozart was panting, smile gracing his lips ever so widely. G coughs up his gold pieces to Leon, though he was smiling. In a way, he had seen Tsuna in Sawada, but they didn't know they were one person together and only. When G finished paying, he grabbed Giotto's cup of mead and drank out of it, thinking deeply as he brought out a cigarette and lit it with his red flame. He looks at the necklace in his hand, smiling brightly. Sephira just watches him warily then smiled warmly at him, giggling.

"G, you should put it on. I'm sure Tsuna knows you have it in your hand right now!~ Did you know that Tsuna had put some of his flames in those?" Sephira said as G just looks at her, Cozart just smiling faintly. This was Tsuna's way of marking them his as they did to him and it was a reminder of the boy's presence for them all. All they had to do now is to live their own way, though their fates already been decided by visit of older Tsuna.

"Really? Uh. I guess I should put it on to make the little terror brat happy," G said as he scowls, though Cozart and Sephira knew better. They knew that G was truly happy that Tsuna had remembered him after all. He slips it over his head as G just touches the jewel, enjoying the redness of the jewel he have. "Ah well. I guess I should go after Giotto after all… Have a good day, Cozart, Sephira," G said as he nods his head, knowing he was on good page with them as he walked out, though was stopped by Sephira. She points to the case as she smiles happily at him. G just mutters about Giotto not taking care of his stuff, though he was sure that he didn't leave the mansion with case in his hand. Ah well, it might be from that Big Terror and there might be more gifts in it as well. He shrugged at the thought and walked out, a black case in his hand as he looks around for certain duo by himself as Sephira and Cozart just stayed behind, chattering about some nonsense things. Cozart, however, failed to see the certain type of sadness and fears in Sephira's eyes, for she known what will happen after all.

* * *

Tsuna ran toward to the crowd, laughing as he avoided incoming carts and aimed to leave the bustling town to the nearby pasture. He had to find a place where he could disappear out of nowhere, not to shock anyone nor alter the timeline. He had saw the nearby time and saw that he had about thirty minutes left in this time. However, when he had arrived at the pasture, he knew that five minutes has passed. He bends over, calming his ragged breathing as he heard some kind of familiar yells from behind. He mentally groan as he straightens his back, looking up to the sky as he smiles faintly. Here, he felt free whenever he sees the sky like this. Few minutes has passed as he was suddenly joined by panting Giotto, one hand on his shoulder as if to hold him still in place.

"Hey, Vongola. I have a favor," Tsuna said as he lets Giotto gets his air supply, closing his amber-brown eyes as he smiled faintly. He seemed to be at peace, though sadly. Giotto noticed this of him then straightens upright, wanting to hear what the favor is. "My favor is that you should get everyone to forget Tsuna. We cannot let Hidden Child be known by his name anymore," Tsuna said gravelly, looking sad as he kept his face upward to the sky, breeze ruffling his hair a bit. Giotto was shocked. He didn't believe that Sawada wanted him to tell his friends to forget about Tsuna, the one that made their life full of mirth and happiness. However he was shocked to see Sawada facing him head-on, his eyes heading into sunset color as Tsuna looked like he was on same par with Giotto if they had to fight watch other. He swallow, trying to understand what the eyes was trying to convey, but he couldn't get the message as the brunette just smiled faintly, closing his eyes as he covered them with his hand. He was chuckling, shaking his head a bit. "Sorry about that. I can't stop myself from going into Hyper Dying Will Mode. But do understand why I ask you to do that for me. There are two people in our family that can do that and that is me and Tsuna so don't worry about our blood relatives having it."

"So that's what you guys have. I thought I was the only one that could use it," Giotto said, still shell-shocked, though able to take in information as Tsna just looks at him, his eyes returned to brownish this time. Tsuna just faintly smirks, shaking his head.

"Hey, let me sing you a song. I think you like it," Tsuna said as Giotto just looks at him, curious of what the song is as Tsuna just turns the face the sky once more again, breaking out into a big grin. "This will help you find Tsuna after all," he said as GIotto blinks then smiled. He wanted to know how Tsuna will find him, though it seemed that they have some kind of code this time. Giotto just nods as Tsuna just opens his mouth to takes in a deep breath then began to sing.

'_Wakare no kisetsu ni yureru hakanaki ichi ni ita_

_Onaji nukumori no kaze o dare mo ga sagashite aruiteru_

_Deai wa sora ni nagaderu ononogu mono shita de_

_Kasanari yaru tokei no hari no you ni_

_Yukuri to, yukuri to, yukuri to mawari hajimeru_

_Mijikai hari ga kimi nara, nagai hari ga boku ne_

_Onaji jikan o kizamira gara_

_Naru yo sudechi ga ii mata de ai_

_Maru kuhohaba wa chigatte mo_

_Egaku mirai ga onaji nara_

_Daijou bu mata onaji basho kara hajime rareru kara_

_"Ganbatta kedo tame datta ne"_

_"Make chatta kedo kako yokatta ne"_

_Ironna dare o moratta kotoba ga kokoro ni mizu o yaru_

_Mijikai haru ni saku yume nagai fuyu o toede_

_Kokoro no boku ni ga tsumei datta ne wa_

_donna hikari de sogatsu no darou_

_Hodou no kage yukusaku hana_

_Dare no tamei ni aru no darou?_

_Dare no tamede mo nai yoko kagayaku,_

_Kimi ni terasareteru_

_Omoi ga kotoba ni kawaru yo kotoba ga hikari o yonderu_

_Hikari ga kora kage o tsukuru_

_Kage ni hito wa tsuyoku nareru_

_Tsuyosa ga yasashisa ni kawaru_

_Yasashisa ga deai o yonderu_

_Deai ga michi o tsukuru,_

_kono michi ni mata omoi o kizamu_

_Mijikai hari ga tomareba, nagai hari mo tomaru_

_Onaji itami o wakeaeru koto_

_Mitsushika yorokobi ni kawaru kara_

_Dare mo ga hitori, hitotsu, isshun, ichi byou, ichidokiri Makimotose nai toki o_

_Tame ra wazu ikite yukeru sonna deai wo sagashiteru_

_Hitori, hitotsu, isshun, ichi byou, ichidokiri_

_Deaete yokatta_'

The song ended off with Giotto in the daze as he tries to figure out the lyrics of it, though he didn't notice Tsuna slipping off as Tsuna knew his time to leave as near. He slipped into the forest, smiling happily as he loved the song so much. Maybe, it would be interpreted into his dear plan? Maybe so. Tsuna just breaks out into a laughter as he disappeared in purple smoke, still walking as Talbot and Kawahira was surprised to see him appears out of nowhere, laughing.

"What's making you laugh?" Talbot asked, wondering why because he was sure he didn't hear from Giotto that a certain brunette didn't poofed in smoke. Tsuna just stops then breaks out into a big grin.

"Nothing. Just figured out a way on how to make someone remember me when I come back from my plan," Tsuna just said as Kawahira just blinks then grins. This is going to be interesting somehow. "Now I believed that you guys want to join the Vongola New year party, yes? Let's go then. I believe Reborn is becoming happy-trigger at the moment." Tsuna said as he walks toward to the door, a wide grin on his face as it threatened to split his face in half. Kawahira and Talbot followed after him, not knowing of Tsuna's high tolerance could beat theirs. That night, Arcobaleno and some of Vongola had tasted the fear of Tsuna's drinking ability and promised together that they will not invite him to any more drinking games. It's a shame, because Tsuna had fun watching everyone stumbles over their words and tried to get the poor Sky in bed with them. A shame truly, since he had acquired a perfect blackmail source after all.

Oh, and Yuni asked Tsuna to see if he could sleep with her that night, everyone erupted at that as Yuni took a picture of them like that on her phone. Tsuna had enjoyed teasing everyone on New Year Eve, and he just accomplished one of his lifetime goals.

_**Get something juicy on Reborn.**_

* * *

I know I know this is uber duper late! But I did lacked muse about halfway through and it was only recently I managed to get it back and finish it off with humorous note!~

I don't care if there is grammar errors in here or what, nor mispelling (Though I did check it over before posting it), and no I am not letting anyone beta it.

Thanks for reading and sorry if my refusal of beta'rs hurt your feelings guys! NOW LETS GET STARTED WITH POLL I HAVE ON PROFILE! I am currently trying to reach twenty unique voters so I can decide!~

Also! My penname has change since I honeslty use iJustu account on IMVU anymore.

Plus I rarely RP thanks to my freaking addiction to KHR fan fic!~


End file.
